Maid of Honor
by jazzy2may
Summary: COMPLETE Kakashi has a lot of rivals for Iruka’s affections at the top of the list are Mizuki and of course possessive Naruto and his little bunch of followers who call him Boss. Humor, Angst, Slash Yaoi, IruKashi. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**If you don't like fics like this please do not read or flame me. Thank you.**

* * *

WARNING: **Het and Slash, Yes, this is another slash, m/m coupling fic. Turn back now. Please read no further and do not flame me if you are not a fan of Yaoi or Slash. If you've read this, you've been duly warned. **

**Please pardon some of the strange formatting. FFnet's formatting thing seems to like to make document formatting a pain and screwy.**

****

**SLIGHTLY REVISED VERSION (5/10/2008)**

**Pairing:** (eventual) Iruka/Kakashi  
Mizuki is also in the story. Things are a little on the AU side.

**Summary**: What's a girl to do? She needs her best friend. Best friends are always the maid of honor. Iruka happens to be that friend. Too bad nothing he says or does will convince her that he's a guy and can't possibly be her maid of honor. On top of all of that though; she's also determined to see her dear friend hooked up with someone and in wedded bliss. Feelings begin to grow between Kakashi and Iruka but Kakashi has a lot of rivals for Iruka's affections at the top of the list are Mizuki, an OC, and of course possessive Naruto and his little bunch of followers who call him Boss, you know who, Konohamaru and his little gang of delinquents, that's who! Ha!

**Silly Fic dead ahead.**

****

**SLIGHTLY REVISED VERSION (5/10/2008)**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

The Mission's Desk was a place of activity and the hub of gossip. Iruka wasn't expecting his best friend Kagome and long time crush to show up and announce her proposal, her engagement, and her up coming wedding day, in that order, all in one explosive breath.

Iruka was stunned. He wasn't ready to let her go. They'd been friends since childhood since before genin and the academy and his orphan days. He'd always believed that he would someday be the one she would marry.

"Will you be my maid of honor?"

There was utter silence in the room. Genma almost lost his senbon. His jaw hung open in shock.

"Well I….well that is…." Stuttered Iruka. I'm a guy! Can a guy even be a bride's made, let alone the made of honor?

She knows I'm a guy, doesn't she?

Flashes of their childhood made an appearance at the forefront of his consciousness.

* * *

**Flash**

_Two young children hanging out together in a field of yellow flowers. Iruka dressed in a feminine style kimono girly pink and decorated in sakura blossom designs. Flowers as well as ribbons decorated their long dark brown locks._

"_Ru-chan!" squee and giggle_. Small hands encompassed other small hands in a warm clasp. Smiles of great joy and open love in their young expressive faces there was nothing the two of them loved more than one another and spending time with each other.

**Another Flash **

_Another girly kimono, this time in yellow. The two youth were flower picking, and their hair this time was styled by chopsticks. One loved his chopsticks because they were practical. He could have ramen at a moment's notice and use his chopsticks out of his hair just as quickly. _

_This time Iruka was helping Kagome with a make believe picnic. They were pretending they were ninjas infiltrating some special function with lord and ladies in attendance. One of them their target, to be assassinated by a special poison flower._

* * *

**Another Flash of memory**

_Long hair. Always long hair and kimonos. Thought little Iruka sourly. He was so tired of being dressed like a girl. He was not a kunoichi._

"_Mama! I'm a boy!" little Iruka whined ready for a full on tantrum throwing fit. He was tired of people mistaking him for a girl. He was a boy. And it was his Birthday. _

_His special day. _

_It was time people took him seriously. He was nine years old now. He was a boy!_

_Suddenly the door was flung open as his two best friends stormed in Kagome-chan and Mizuki-kun, they looked thrilled and excited to be spending the night and celebrating their best friend's birthday._

"_Ru-chan, I hope you like the barrettes and the bracelet's I got you." Cried Kagome happily._

_Mizuki-kun scowled. "Now you've ruined his present. Don't worry though." Mizuki smirked. "You'll never guess what I got you, Iruka-chan."_

_Iruka blushed. Mizuki always had that affect on him. He couldn't explain why it was Mizuki had that affect on him. He liked Mizuki and admired him. Mizuki was so bright, and kind, and fun to be around; not that Kagome-chan wasn't wonderful, but she wasn't a boy like he and Mizuki._

_Hours later the Sleepover was in full swing. Iruka like Kagome was dressed in a frilly night gown (another gift from his mom) while Mizuki was dressed in pajamas in camouflage colors. Mizuki was so cool!_

_Iruka clutched a stuffed dolphin (Mizuki's gift) in a death grip as terrible and frightening ghost stories were told and pranks were pulled after the lights went out and their movies were ended for the night._

End memory flashes.

* * *

**The present.**

"Ru-chan, please!" begged Kagome. "You have to say yes! You're my best friend."

"Kagome-chan, you do know I'm a boy right?" asked Iruka, seriously.

Kagome blinked, then laughed. "Oh, you, Ru-chan, same old Ru-chan, always with the joking." She tittered and giggled. "I've missed that most about you and it's what I love so much about you! So you're a little on the masculine side and your breasts never quite grew in, pish posh! Haven't I always said you shouldn't be so self conscious?"

Iruka was denied a replying opportunity as Kagome continued to talk.

"I have the perfect kimono picked out for you and everything. We'll do up your hair and put some make up on and you'll have the men falling at your feet, or girls if that's your flavor. You know, I love you Ru-chan and if you're gay that's all right with me."

Iruka sputtered and tried to protest while loitering jounin and missions' desk chunin watched the spectacle unfold. Iruka looked around at every single one of his co-workers in a panic. "That's not.. Kagome-chan!" he protested but was cut off as Kagome continued to talk over him and yanked him out of his chair dragging him away from his responsibilities by the wrist.

"We'll go shopping and get you the right feminine outfits and before too much longer someone will snatch you up. Now come on. I have someone I want you to meet, my fiancé and another man I talked to about you, if you want he could be your date! He's a great guy, a jounin, even!"

She continued blithely to drag Iruka away ignoring his protests and the bystanders who were by turns either laughing or staring in shock. Their gossip quota was met in spades that day. Iruka would never live it down. The shinobi at the Hokage tower were determined to make good on the information that had just fallen into their laps. Iruka had bossed them all around and played tricks on them all of their lives and now it was time for a little pay back. This kind of thing only came around once every blue moon or so, they'd be fools not to use it to their advantage. Shinobi grinned and cackled madly as each one of them daydreamed about their one moment of boss-free Iruka bliss!

Iruka was floundering and flabbergasted. Horribly embarrassed that his best friend thought he was a girl and soon he was being forced into women's and kunoichi outfits against his will.

"I haven't even agreed to being your made of honor yet!" he protested half heartedly.

Once Kagome made up her mind about something she was impossible to persuade from her chosen course. Prime example the fact she still thought he was a girl instead of a boy and she would not listen to facts or note the evidence. She was good at self delusion like Maito Guy.

"Oh Iruka-Chan you must, you have to!"

Iruka sighed and bowed to his fate. He never could say no to her.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Have recently watched the film: The Iron Man with Robert Downey Jr and Gwyneth Paltrow. I found the film to be spectacular. And I don't say that very often about Marvel turned Films very often.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing:** (eventual) Iruka/Kakashi  
Mizuki is also in the story. Things are a little on the AU side.

WARNING: **Het and Slash, Yes, this is another slash, m/m coupling fic. Turn back now. Please read no further and do not flame me if you are not a fan of Yaoi or Slash. If you've read this, you've been duly warned. **

**Please pardon some of the strange formatting. FFnet's formatting thing seems to like to make document formatting a pain and screwy.**

**SLIGHTLY REVISED VERSION (5/10/2008)**

* * *

**Made of Honor  
**Written by: Jazzy

**CHAPTER TWO**

And so it was Iruka's humiliation continued. He fought Kagome hand to hand, kunai to kunai, at the dress emporium and still she managed to divest him of his Chunin gear and clothes with scandalized shoppers and attendants watching them.

Iruka tried to keep some dignity and some clothes on but Kagome wouldn't let him. Scrabbling to keep even a scrap of his pants around his waist, he couldn't totally keep his heart&chibidolphin designed tight under shorts hidden from view. He blushed scarlet from head to toe.

She was determined to see him dressed once more in girl clothes. She was so convinced he was a girl that no arguing would change her mind, nor the proof in front of her eyes when her kunai shredded the last scrap of his uniform and left him bare for all to see.

Kagome blushed then scowled.

"Drop the henge, Iruka. You're a girl and we both know it. I know you're still so very self conscious and would prefer that people think you a man. But you don't have to pretend with me Iruka! I'm your best friend. It doesn't matter to me what you look like. I love your heart and soul."

Kagome-chan was even more delusional than Guy–Sensei.

Iruka hid in the dressing room then bowed to his stupid fate. He channeled chakra into his hair to grow it long then he henged himself into a more feminine form. He hated this. Why couldn't he stand up to her?!

Why wouldn't she believe him?

He was a man!

A MAN!

Iruka's humiliation was complete when he left the shop dressed in his new Kunoichi fashion bought and paid for strait out of his Ramen money. But worse than that, he didn't have just one outfit, no, he had a dozen outfits. Iruka would have cried but he was too old to weep like a baby. Still a tear or two fell regardless of his strong aversion to sobbing.

* * *

**ACADEMY**

Mizuki blinked as Iruka entered the academy dressed in kunoichi clothes. He had not seen his friend dressed as a female in a long time.

"Iruka-kun." He stopped paused, floundered for words then shook his head. "You're such a push over Iruka. You should stand up for yourself. Don't let Kagome push you around."

Iruka blushed. Exquisite made up eyes lowered beautiful eye lashes fanned across warm cheeks and scar. Lips glistened with moist gloss. Dressed in heels, a skirt slit up the side, black mesh over blood red spaghetti strap tank top, legs decorated in mesh stockings with spider patterns. Hair lengthened and put into two long pony tails with spiraling curls. Bangles around each wrist, his hitait hung from his neck like a choker or neck protector. Iruka exuded femininity.

Mizuki had not looked at Iruka with desire in a long time. Now Iruka was pushing all of Mizuki's twisted buttons. He loved that Iruka was feminine. He loved that Iruka was easy to play with and twist around his finger. He adored how trusting and naïve and foolish his dear Iruka was. His groin ached as he flared with desire.

He dreamed for a moment of bending Iruka over the next available desk and take him in full view of every student and teacher at the academy. But that was only a fantasy and he would never dream about making it a reality. Though possibly a one night stand in the privacy of some dark dirty place after a long night of sake and relaxation. Iruka was always easy after a night of drinking.

"Let's go out for a drink, Ruka-chan, my treat?" he asked charmingly.

Iruka continued to blush. "Well, um, Kagome-chan has a dinner thing I'm supposed to go to tonight. She wants me to meet someone. But I think I'd like it if you accompanied me, Mizu-kun." He asked timidly, embarrassed, charming blush flaming across round yet chiseled cheeks, flaring out to his ears and the back of his neck.

Mizuki smiled more charm and warmth. "You know I'd love to, my sweet Iruka. It's been a long time since I last spent any time with our old friend Kagome-chan."

Iruka smiled at his friend totally oblivious to the dark twisted thoughts in his friend's head. "Good, then we can meet up tonight about five o'clock?"

"Sure, Ru-chan, I'll be there. Dressed to kill." Chuckled Mizuki. _Dressed to get laid more like! BwaHahehaha!_

**The JUNGLE**

Iruka entered the jungle that was known as his classroom. Whatever bit of mischief the little demons were up to suddenly stopped when they caught a glimpse of the strange yet vaguely familiar woman that entered their domain.

Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi, the usual leaders of all things evil glared at the woman.

"Who are you?"

"Where's Iruka-sensei?"

"What's happened to Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka was touched for a moment by their true concern and worry for him.

"By honoring your sensei, you honor yourself. A truly inspiring show of devotion and honor, I'm touched." Congratulated Iruka. "However I would be more touched if I hadn't just caught the three of you trying to pull a trick on me! You three will be seeing detention for a week!" _Sloppy for would be shinobi!_ "Do you three learn nothing?!" Iruka roared outraged.

"Iruka-sensei" stuttered Udon, stunned. "why are you dressed like a girl?"

"As a shinobi, sometimes you must do things that go against your nature. Sometimes you cannot just henge and do as you please. Sometimes a mission asks a lot of a shinobi. Sometimes one must actually use physical objects to change your look and hide you from your enemies. If a mission is long your chakra would be drained and you could die before the mission ever ended if all you did was henge. And that is today's lesson. I want essays due by Friday!"

The pre-genin groaned.

The rest of the class period was taken up with history and shinobi guidelines and the importance of blending in with whatever background they had to blend into in any given situation to outwit their enemies and finish their mission. The most important lessons Iruka-sensei was trying to get across to his little ones are:

"Use your brain in all situations; it is the most important tool that you possess. Being a shinobi is all about the art of secretive, hidden, information gathering and sometimes assassinations. A shinobi's place is never in the light but in the darkness of the night. A Shinobi is a tool to prevent and even create wars. A shinobi is about duty and in some cases even honor, though honor is more of a luxury rather than a necessity. Honor is for Samurai and men and women in power not for the tool that is a shinobi."

Class ended on a rather spectacular note as Iruka-sensei's head looked ready to explode as he turned the face of doom on his misbehaving Naruto worshippers as they yet again failed to pull off another trick on their extremely intuitive teacher.

Really would they never learn? Iruka-sensei was practically omniscient when it came to his students. He was sensitive to everything. He could feel their intent even before they could feel it themselves.

Konohamaru just bought himself and his little gang another week of detention and an extra three pages worth of essay time. Iruka fought hard not to smirk at his miserable little troublemakers. He refused to feel guilty. They had tried to ruin his new outfit. Kagome would kill him if he didn't look good for the dinner that night.

He loved her even if she refused to see him as a man. He felt a deep pain of sadness and some jealousy that his Kagome was about to be married to someone other than himself. He had always believed he would marry Kagome some day. If he could ever just get up the nerve to ask her out or get up the nerve to make his intentions known to her.

* * *

He sighed as he eyed the weather outside remembering the years passing them by, each of them growing taller and older into young people.

**Memory**

_Iruka barely survived his Parents deaths and the depression and anger he'd suffered during those years of grief. Kagome and Mizuki had always been there for him and then Kagome had been put into a different team and then she moved up the ranks leaving her friends behind her but still keeping in touch though her missions often saw her far from the village for long periods of time._

It was inevitable that Iruka would grow closer to Mizuki over the years but Iruka still felt to this day those feelings of love for Kagome. A love that was discouraged by Kagome's disapproving parents. Iruka bowed his head with shame and deeply buried anger. Kagome's parents had loved him as if he were a brother to Kagome however when his feelings started getting noticed they gently took him aside and explained to him that they wanted more for their daughter.

"_Iruka-chan, you're a good friend to Kagome, like a brother. We trust you with her, we love you, but you're just not good enough for her. You don't have any ambitions, you don't have a bloodline limit, you have nothing special that would stand out. You're never going to be rich. You aren't from a respectable clan. You have no clan within the fire country. You're an orphan, you have nothing and no one and the most you'll ever accomplish in life is the rank of chunin. She deserves better than that."_

_Iruka had bowed to their wishes and kept his feelings private. They had crushed him and after that Iruka had been very careful to avoid them even to this day._

**The Present**

Iruka sighed and looked to the heavens asking.

"Buddha! Why do I have to see her parents again? Why did I have to be the made of honor? She won't believe I'm a man. She thinks I'm a lesbian, or if I'm a man I'm a feminine man destined for gay-hood. But noooo, I'm not a man, I'm a girrrl."

Iruka pouted, not something he did very often. He couldn't understand how hislife had turned so drastically upside down. He wondered if perhaps in another life he'd done something terrible and then he remembered the years as a genin under Ibiki's tutelage and winced. Oh yeah, he deserved this. This was definite punishment for his prankster years.

"But still!" he whined. "Why? Why is this happening to me?" He asked of the heavens in frustration and humiliation.

* * *

If anyone who reads this Naruto story is by chance also a Stargat Atlantis fan, Paul McGuillion and David Hewlett's film "A Dog's Breakfast" is finally available on DVD. Go out and rent it! Even if you've never watched stargate atlantis, go out and rent this dvd. This film is so funny. Yes, its a bit on the amatuer side and a little slow in parts but its so funny! My sister and I nearly died laughing. Its just a really brilliant and twisted film! :D LOL


	3. Chapter 3

**If you don't like fics like this please do not read or flame me. Thank you.**

**A/N**: ch.3 notes _For those of you not into Mizuki Iruka moments, (MizukIruka sex) please consider skipping this chapter. However you'll be missing some interesting insights if you do. :D _

_I don't know why, but I have a weakness for Mizuki. Maybe it's the insanity card or maybe because there is some tiny little part of him that was once a loving and kind person, or maybe he was just a really good actor, I don't know. Maybe I just love him because he's so freaking twisted. Its not often you run across characters like Mizuki. He's fascinating to me. _**End A/N**

**Pairing:** (eventual) Iruka/Kakashi  
Mizuki is also in the story. Things are a little on the AU side.

WARNING: **Het and Slash, Yes, this is another slash, m/m coupling fic. Turn back now. Please read no further and do not flame me if you are not a fan of Yaoi or Slash. If you've read this, you've been duly warned. **

**Please pardon some of the strange formatting. FFnet's formatting thing seems to like to make document formatting a pain and screwy.**

**

* * *

****Made of Honor  
**Written by: Jazzy

**SLIGHTLY REVISED VERSION (5/10/2008)**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

Mizuki picked him up like he promised, on time and in clothes that made Iruka blush and compliment his friend on how handsome he looked. Mizuki smiled warmly at the compliment thinking his plans for the night were going to go off without a hitch. Soon he'd have Iruka bent over with that lovely tight black skirt of his hiked up above his waist, tight backside begging for it.

Mizuki licked his lips in anticipation of the evening. Iruka was always sexy and slutty when he was drunk. Of course the downside of that condition was that Iruka never remembered the night before.

Iruka always had repressed amnesia or something when the morning came. He always created some lie his mind could believe and Mizuki simply went with it. He didn't want a relationship with Iruka that he didn't already have. He liked the one night stands, the drunken sex, no strings attached, no expectations, no complicated relationship to nurture, just simple, mindless, drunken, animal sex.

Iruka was of course oblivious as usual. Iruka was dressed in a more conservative kimono with his hair pinned by decorative intricately patterned and painted wide combs, vines of white blossoms were tucked into layers of woven brown and black highlighted hair. Mizuki was slightly disappointed that Iruka was not wearing his kunoichi outfit from earlier that day, but the kimono was very flattering on Iruka and did little to keep Mizuki from wanting Iruka.

* * *

**The Dinner**

The night was awkward for both Mizuki and Iruka as Kagome's blind date for Iruka was left without a date for the evening. Kagome's parents were at the table along with many other friends and family members. Mizuki was charming as usual and many liked him. He was after all from a good family background and he was talented and he had ambition unlike Iruka.

Kagome introduced her friend Shiouri to Iruka. "Shiouri is an artist and a poet from the Hidden village of Ocean, he's the jounin, I spoke to you about."

"Kagome-chan, I am honored you refer to me as jounin but I am a humble samurai from a humble family."

Kagome blushed. "sorry, I keep forgetting!"

Shiouri smiled kindly at her then turned his attentions fully on Iruka. "It is good to meet you at long last Iruka-Sensei. Kagome-chan has spoken of you often. Are you by chance descended from a water clan?" Shiouri had clear blue eyes and dark brown and russet hair. He stood tall and graceful, well he seemed taller than he actually was, only an inch or so taller than Iruka. His accent was beautiful on the ears.

Shiouri seemed nice and was rather handsome. Iruka blushed when their hands met in a good natured handshake. "Y-yes, m-my family is from water, originally, my grandfather came to the Leaf and took a small percentage of the clan with him." Something about Shiouri made Iruka feel warm.

Iruka was an unconscious flirt.

Mizuki scowled darkly before covering it up with a charming smile of his own.

Shiouri smiled warmly. He seemed reluctant to let Iruka out of his company.

Iruka bore the evening well, trying to lose himself in Kagome, Shiouri, and Mizuki conversations, and trying to delve up information on Kagome's fiancé. The fiancé was absent on a mission but a few of his family was present and they were more than willing to talk about him with Iruka's gentle curious demeanor, he would have made a great interrogator.

Mizuki smirked behind his wine glass as Iruka wove his spell on the table around them. Iruka had learned a lot from his genin sensei, Ibiki Moreno. People trusted Iruka instinctively and his demeanor was never threatening. People were always confident around him. They never seemed to realize just how cunning or intelligent Iruka really was.

The meal was large, expensive and filling. Wine was also served. Their wine glasses were never empty. Iruka grew tipsy and found himself often leaning against Mizuki and touching his arm, heat growing in his eyes. Mizuki smiled warmly at him and gently under the table encouraged Iruka's amorous mood with simple caresses to his thighs and every once in a while a bold stroke to the hardening flesh between those bronze thighs.

"Iruka-chan, we should go home now. I think you've had your limit, hmm?" insisted Mizuki seeming like a friend, full of concern but in Mizuki's eyes was heat that matched Iruka's.

* * *

**Warning, Warning, Warning**

**Sex Mizuki Iruka Sex. **

**Skip me Or Go Forward**

**Sex MizukIruka Sex. **

* * *

They made it to a dark alley and hid behind something large, then they were all over each other like a couple of tom cats in heat. Iruka moaned and fell to his knees licking and mouthing Mizuki's hardness through his slacks before unzipping and grinning appreciatively when he noticed Mizuki was commando, making things easier for him to suck and lick and gather enough wetness to make Mizuki's cock acceptable for penetrating him.

"Please" he begged. "please Mizu, please." He panted. "Gotta have it, gotta have it now."

Mizuki smiled wide. "of course you do my Ru-chan." He whispered, teasing Iruka's wide spread legs, listening to Iruka's whimpers and felt satisfied to feel Iruka arch his back and lift his bum up demandingly against Mizuki's slick hardness in such a good begging manner, pre-cum dribbled and ran down from the tip of his erection. He rubbed it against Iruka encouraging Iruka to beg him some more for the final outcome of this evening's activities.

"Please." Gasped Iruka shivering from the blatant show of desire Mizuki had for him. "please.' He begged. "Fuck me." He almost sobbed.

"Such a good little slut." Mizuki cooed and then pounced and pounded Iruka without mercy, enjoying the tightness of the body under him, slammed against the slick alley wall.

Iruka whimpered and then at last wept with pleasure as his carnal cravings were at long last taken care of.

After the first round they then walked drunkenly and momentarily sated, arms around each other, swaying as they walked to Mizuki's home. Iruka staggered and limped a little from the after effects of the earlier fucking.

They shared sweet kisses and bold groping as they made their way to Mizuki's home.

All too soon Iruka was once more slammed against a hard surface, the oak of the door to Mizuki's home. Iruka lifted his legs and wrapped them desperately and eagerly around Mizuki's waist.

Mizuki groped and kissed him, fingers digging into the strong globes of Iruka's backside. Teeth gnashed and tongues licked and danced with one another and trailed along moist sensuous lips. Mizuki savored the heat building between them. Diving into Iruka's mouth was like having his tongue go swimming in a hot spring of wine, beer, and sake and of course Iruka's own taste, ramen.

Mizuki keyed the lock and released the security measures then he continued to passionately kiss and grope Iruka senseless, carrying Iruka into his home then yanked Iruka's clothes off strewing them all throughout the living area and hallway until they reached the bedroom where he continued to fuck Iruka throughout the rest of the night until early dawn.

**End Sex Part**

* * *

**You skipped me!**

* * *

**The Morning After**

The next morning Iruka made breakfast and coffee and tea for both he and Mizuki. He thought he owed Mizuki for taking him home and taking care of him last night. Mizuki was always good like that. Always looking after him. Making sure he had a place to stay where he was safe when he was drunk.

Mizuki was such a good friend to him. He felt so guilty about shamefully making a fool of himself in public. He knew that he and drink never got along well and yet every now and then he just had to go and have a bender. He ached in places he'd forgotten existed and yet he felt strangely tingly and bone deep relaxed, like he'd had sex recently. Of course waking up naked was not unexpected, nor unusual, after he'd had so much to drink. He was so embarrassed that his clothes had landed every where and made a mess of Mizuki's home.

Iruka would make someone a good wife someday, Mizuki observed appreciatively. Iruka was skilled in and out of bed. Mizuki loved it when Iruka stayed over. It was times like this he wished he could get Iruka drunk more often. Iruka was good in the kitchen and a good homemaker. Mizuki's house was picked up and tidied and dusted, even the windows had been cleaned and shined, as did the dishes on the drain board.

Iruka was dressed in an apron and one of Mizuki's long shirts. Long hair swaying seductively down his back in a shower of brown and obsidian waves. Mizuki's eyes were transfixed. He ached again to bend Iruka over the nearest counter or the table and take Iruka again and again. His fingers itched to tangle themselves in his silken hair. Iruka looked best dressed in Mizuki's shirt, smelling of Mizuki's shampoo and soap.

Mizuki's teeth suddenly ached to bite into Iruka's neck and mark Iruka for all to see and make Iruka open his eyes to his drunken activities. But Mizuki knew the rules. Iruka pretended amnesia and perfect straightness except when he was drunk and wanton and begging for it like a hot and ready tramp.

Mizuki's eyes smoldered. Iruka mistook the expression and smiled sheepishly then placed a plate full of breakfast in front of his friend. Mizuki quickly hid his desired behind a neutral yet warm morning smile of appreciation for Iruka's efforts at breakfast making.

Iruka beamed as Mizuki dug into his breakfast after a couple of hearty bites Mizuki thanked him. Then continued to dig in with an unusual hunger that made Iruka slightly uneasy for some reason.

* * *

**After breakfast and a light bit of conversation they parted ways. **

Iruka transported home changed his clothes. Dressed once more in kunoichi clothes, he then hurried to the academy. His class was once more a jungle of wild little pre-genin and genin. Lazy jounins dropping off their responsibilities on to Iruka. Not that Iruka didn't like and appreciate seeing his old class and the young ones could definitely learn a thing or two from the mixed class as well as the genin themselves brush up on things they may have forgotten or not have paid much attention to before.

The mixed class was such a test for his skills and abilities. The kids loved testing him. They loved trying to make him lose his temper. More often then not they were very successful at it.

Today his desk was filled with picked wild flowers, cards of devotion, (mostly false, Iruka was sure) and small treats also shows of affection though some were obvious pranks, a caramel apple with a realistic candy worm sticking out of it, rubber spiders, rubber frogs, and rubber lizards, were laying in wait for Iruka's reaction as if Iruka would shriek like a little girl if nasty spiders and things were crawling on his desk, ha! He was a man! Besides he didn't believe in harming creatures or children.

Well, torment was something altogether different from harm, really; it was called building character and a healthy sense of respect. Iruka grinned as the class groaned and whined when they made their twentieth lap around the training field. While his kids ran laps he read the inventive cards with their little poems and limericks, touched by some of the sweet words, laughing at the jokes within the others and frowning at some of the lame ones.

Each card and candy was packaged carefully then tied with a ribbon for keepsakes then transported to his keepsake chest at home where he kept all mementos from each of his classes. He loved his students. He loved that they left him memories for him to keep forever safe in his chest at home.

After his classes were done for the day he then made his way to the Hokage tower and the missions' desk.

* * *

**Missions' Desk**

Jaws dropped, Iruka blushed angrily and Genma lost his senbon this time.

"What?! None of you ever seen a man in a skirt before?" Iruka demanded waspishly.

Izumo and Kotetsu ducked into the file room. Iruka in a temper was fun sometimes but only when he was yelling at other people. Jounin quickly checked in their missions scrolls and Iruka gave them looks of censure if they so much as tried to comment on his new look. Their so-called blackmail schemes had no effect on Iruka what-so-ever and their dreams of bossing Iruka around went up in a pile of smoke. Iruka was out and about and he wasn't keeping his kunoichi sisde in the closet.

"Yeah, that's right people, move along, hand in your reports. No blackmail able to get used against this openly tranvestite person at this time. So be good little jounin and hand in your missions reports!"

As clueless as ever and as usual Kakashi had found something new to tease and taunt the chunin with. Though it didn't seem to have the desired effects that it usually got him.

"You look elegant today, Iruka-sensei. Are the little ones learning tea-ceremony?"

Kakashi Hatake his eye curved up in its customary amused U shape as the chunin fumed and burned his less than adequate report.

"Do it over." Growled Iruka, ignoring the comment on his present dress. "My pre-schoolers could do better than you and they do!"

Kakashi shrugged, turned another page in his Icha Icha. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura stared at the changed Iruka. Naruto was thinking really hard on what it was that was different about his old sensei.

"Hey, Iruka Sensei, did you change your look?"

Iruka blinked. He looked long into Naruto's eyes. Was Naruto truly that dense? He sighed.

"Why, yes, Naruto I did." Iruka replied, clearly trying to keep his tone pleasant and polite.

"Why?" asked Naruto, curiously.

Iruka's temper was fraying so he took a deep calming breath then answered. "There are some things in this life that you are still too young to fully understand. Just know this look is not permanent."

"Are you being punished, Iruka-sensei?" persisted Naruto.

Iruka looked up at the heavens. He wanted to shout, Yes, the Gods are punishing me! But he didn't. He looked at Kakashi who was now looking at Iruka in a whole new light. Iruka couldn't explain the sudden growing blush on his cheeks and warmth of his ears.

"Uh, no." (YES) Iruka shuffled his papers, glared at Kakashi. "Hatake, have that report into me no later than tomorrow evening at five. If you come later than that I will not be here. I have another stupid wedding party I have to go to. In fact I get to plan a wedding shower for my friend Kagome-chan. I am her maiden of honor." At the peculiar look the jounin was giving him Iruka bristled. Then threatened. "Laugh at that, laugh at me, and I can promise you, d-rank missions till your genin become Jounin, understand me?"

Kakashi shivered. He knew Iruka could do it if anyone could pull the strings Iruka-sensei could do it. No one ever said no to Iruka Umino. No one. The chunin practically had everyone eating out of the palm of his hand. He had so much power but never seemed to use it but rarely.

"Five O'clock?" asked Kakashi, in a muffled voice.

"Yes, no later." Insisted Iruka, glare of promise of doom in his eyes.

Inner Kakashi eeped and quaked in his cool Jounin boots. Outside Kakashi remained calm and seemingly unperturbed. Iruka was scary. But dressed up Iruka was so sexy.

Kakashi leered for a moment or two at the oblivious chunin, feeling his mouth salivate at the edible Kunoichi outfit adorning his broad strong shoulders and leaving little to the imagination about the shape of his chest and arms.

He'd never seen Iruka looking anything as sexy as this before. Not that the Chunin didn't have his moments in a pair of regulation pants. Iruka's ass was lovely in a pair of pants and those pants showed some well muscled thighs that gave many a wet dream. Kakashi adored taunting the usually stuttering and blushing tempestuous scandalized Chunin. Iruka never ceased to be amusing.

Kakashi had never looked at Iruka with quite this much lust before but that day was the beginning of a growing sensation within Kakashi Hatake, Son of the Legendary White Wolf, Sharingan user, fearsome x-Anbu member and all around Konohagure idolized shinobi. It was suddenly an obsession.

Iruka Umino consumed Kakashi's brain even for a moment overpowered his deep commitment to Itcha-Itcha Paradise, well maybe not totally overpowered, more like a momentary slip of the scales of balance but Itcha-Itcha always wins in the end. But maybe Kakashi could have both?

He momentarily dreamed of a bedroom with him and his little chunin dolphin, slick and naked under the covers from hours of long appreciative loving to comfortable snuggling, his Iruka in his arms and together sharing Itcha-Itcha, reading a paragraph to each other, savoring Iruka's blushes and trembling lips.

Iruka Umino had just collared the lone wolf and Kakashi was going to give him the leash to that collar, his heart strings.

Iruka snared Kakashi with his teacher's gaze of censorship. Iruka's intuition was yelling at him that Kakashi was thinking things better left unasked but somehow making Iruka feel too warm for the missions' desk. That jounin was positively indecent! Iruka glared at the pervert's crinkling smiling eye.

The jounin jauntily teleported his scarecrow's long and skinny figure away from the Hokage tower and away from the smoldering gaze of the one he would capture for his own.

* * *

_Have recently made acquaintances with a movie known as __**Howl's Moving Castle**__… Can I just say, __**WOW**__, fantastic film! It even stands up on small screen. It was almost like watching it on the big screen. That Film is truly a work of genius and art! I am raving about this film. It was fantastic! __**Howl's Moving Castle**__, must see. It's a MUST._

_Also, recently watched __**Forbidden Kingdom**__ staring Jackie Chan and Jet Li. Well, what can I say, it was like watching the Never Ending Story only in Japanese style… sorry, Chinese style, since Jackie Chan and Jet Li are from China. :D_

_**Forbidden Kingdom**__ was a fun film if you leave expectations out side. Frankly I liked it, but I noticed not many of the other film goers seemed to care much for it. I know I'm going to buy it when it's out on DVD._

_I liked it a lot for the artistic and martial arts appeal. It was beautiful though not as beautiful as the __**Black Scorpion**__, __**House of Flying Daggers**__, __**Hidden Dragon Crouching Tiger, **__and other such films. Still it had its moments and some interesting humor as well as some great make-up and FX. __**Forbidden Kingdom**__ is Fun (to me, it was fun) and that's about all I can say about it. :D _


	4. Chapter 4

**Pairing:** (eventual) Iruka/Kakashi  
Mizuki is also in the story. Things are a little on the AU side.

WARNING: **Het and Slash, Yes, this is another slash, m/m coupling fic. Turn back now. Please read no further and do not flame me if you are not a fan of Yaoi or Slash. If you've read this, you've been duly warned. **

**Please pardon some of the strange formatting. FFnet's formatting thing seems to like to make document formatting a pain and screwy.**

* * *

****

**SLIGHTLY REVISED VERSION (5/10/2008)**

**Made of Honor  
**Written by: Jazzy

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Iruka had no clue how to be a maid of honor. He started looking for advice from civilians and shinobi alike. Many of the women giggled and sniggered but leant him much advice and many anecdotes on their varying experiences. He finally ended up going to the bookstore for some informative books on weddings and before wedding parties and bride maid's duties and such.

The book store attendants noticed Iruka-sensei right away, in his kunoichi outfit and his searching gaze on the bookcase loaded with Bridal information. They tittered and asked him questions which he was uncomfortable in answering but did so in case they could help him find the perfect informative book for his unfortunate role as his best friend's Made of Honor.

They were eager to help him but somehow they misconstrued the whole thing and before Iruka could begin to correct them Kakashi, that pale spikey haired pain in the glutious-maximus sauntered in to the store and up the aisle and to the Adult bookcase where he feasted his eyes on all the works of Jeraiya-sama and other porn authors. Iruka glared daggers at the pervy bastard.

The nerve of the jounin coming in to _this _store to buy more pervert novels rather than write up his missions report! Iruka felt absolutely scandalized. Iruka had a mind to punish the jounin somehow but the girls continued to giggle and congratulate him on his upcoming nuptials. They wanted all the juicy details like: "Who's the lucky man/woman?" "Who's the lucky person that snagged you Sensei and where did you meet this person?" etc.

Their questions left Iruka reeling, stuttering, and twitching all through their grilling questions leaving the poor sensei to blushing hotter and hotter with every nosey question.

About that time the copy ninja with his usual unusual sense of timing popped over to where Iruka stood clutching the books in his arms for dear life. Kakashi grinned at Iruka and decided to play with him a little. He put an arm around Iruka's shoulder and murmured a husky. "miss me babe?"

Iruka blanched pale and looked ready to faint at any minute. The vein in his forehead throbbed even more pronounced.

The store attendants each squealed their delight. Iruka tried to escape from the fawning attendants and Kakashi's strong arm around his shoulders. The jounin was playing a cruel trick on those poor girls and on Iruka.

Iruka glared daggers at Kakashi, hissing into his ear. "Have you no sense of shame? Why are youplaying with these girls feelings like this? Why are you trying to humiliate me like this?" _Hell where was this coming from? Where was this backbone when he needed it when he faced Kagome-chan?_

Kakashi simply shrugged and gave him a friendly squeeze as well as an impertinent grope. Iruka gasped and blushed scarlet. The books in his arms creaked ominously.

The attendants giggled and encouraged Kakashi to ravish iruka if he wanted to they wouldn't mind witnessing their love. Kakashi smiled and did so, leaving Iruka feeling very faint indeed and no memory of how he got home with his purchases.

For the rest of the day the attendant spread the gossip around the whole village.

* * *

**Mizuki growled,** feeling betrayed, his pint broke into several jagged glass pieces before shattering even further on impact with the tavern floor.

"Kakashi and Iruka are what?!" Rage flared in Mizuki. That jounin had crossed the line. He did not blame Iruka for anything; after all, Iruka was easily manipulated and taken advantage of and Kakashi was a known pervert able to twist people to his tune. Poor Iruka was probably accosted. Mizuki would get his revenge on the jounin for his forward behavior and he'd discipline Iruka and train him to withstand such manipulations in the future once he was thoroughly under Mizuki's thumb again.

* * *

**Naruto,** **team 7,** and other teams were in shock. Who had won Iruka? Who was Iruka marrying? Surely not the Copy Ninja?!

"NOOOOO!" Naruto screamed. "I have to go save Iruka sensei!"

Sakura and Sasuke tried to hold the boy back but as usual Naruto slipped out of their grasp with the strength of desperation and panic. Sakura and Sasuke were quickly on their team mate's heals but Naruto was pretty fast and was leaving them in the dust.

Sasuke decided he knew where Naruto was heading and he decided to take a short cut and hopefully cut off the panicking teen before he made any more of a fool of himself and team seven.

* * *

**The Missions' Desk**

Iruka was nursing a headache by the end of his research run. There was so much he had to do and so little time to do it in. His schedule was not going to be very accommodating to him. Perhaps he could get his students to help him?

Visions entered his head of a massacre of decorations and handmade gifts. He winced and knew his imagination was probably pretty accurate. Konohamaru and his little group of followers were troublemakers and often destroyed anything in their path. No, his students would only be a hindrance.

What to do? What to do?

Nothing was good enough. Invitations were chosen without Iruka's input. Dates and times were set in stone and Iruka had to reschedule his life around them.

So much stress for an occasion that was supposed to be joyful and a testament to two people in love. Meanwhile his own heart was being eaten out with misery. He didn't want Kagome to get married, not to anyone that wasn't him.

The other night's happenings unfurled making his heart ache.

* * *

When the fiancé finally arrived at the party the previous night he seemed like an okay guy. He seemed decent and he was obviously in love with Kagome and he treated her with reverence and respect. He even engaged Iruka in conversation.

The fiancé was obviously trying to make friends with Iruka. He seemed to sense Iruka's feelings for Kagome. He was making a lot of effort to make Iruka a friend for the sake of harmony between him and Kagome and between Iruka and Kagome.

"You're a very important part of Kagome's life, Iruka-sensei. I can never take your place nor would I wish to. Kagome treasures you. I hope in time to do the same."

Iruka felt ashamed. The guy was so perfect! What could Iruka say to something so perfectly said?

Iruka wanted to cry. He was losing Kagome all over again. Things would never be the same between them. Her family had found yet another way to keep him out of Kagome's life.

"hai, hai, that would be wonderful, Shinji-san." He stuttered. The fiancé smiled and hugged Iruka man-style.

"Wonderful! Wonderful! I'm so glad you approve!"

The rest of the evening had been booze and vaguely Iruka remembered Mizuki and something warm and tingly but no details. Iruka cursed his booze induced insomnia. Why did he drink at all?! He could never remember the nights when he drank. He hated not knowing what he'd done or what foolish behaviors he may have partaken in.

* * *

Pulling at his hair Iruka continued to fret and worry and upset himself.

Kakashi was of course late. Iruka growled. He couldn't wait any longer. He had responsibilities as Kagome's Made of Honor that he had to attend to and one of those was this dinner he could not miss. And yet, Iruka really didn't want to go.

Already Kagome's mother was trying to muscle in on Iruka's part of the wedding. She looked at everything he'd planned out with a highly critical and cold eye. She was so mean!

He'd never been so nervous except when Naruto graduated the academy and he and Mizuki's friendship had taken a cold vacation. Mizuki didn't approve of Naruto or Iruka's friendship with the demon container.

* * *

**Kakashi was running late.** He wasn't happy about that remembering Iruka's threats from earlier and yet Kakashi's inner fanboy squeeled.

"Late late late, maybe luscious, lovely, blushing angry, beautiful blushing", inner dog let his tongue hang out then howled its adoration, "Maybe Iruka-Sensei will punish meeee! Squee!"

Pervy visions ran in his head of all kinds of kinky ways in which the adorable chunin could torture and torment and punish the jovial eternally late Kakashi.

Just then Naruto popped into existence in front of Kakashi while he was distracted by his pervy thoughts and Kakashi tripped fell rolled and stood up in defense stance ready to take out the offending attacker. When he saw it was his tudent though he quickly turned back into happy go lucky Kakashi. There was nothing more sweet then when one of his little soldiers was giving him the "eye".

Naruto was glaring up a heat storm. "YOU!" he roared.

Kakashi blinked innocently. What was it now that was making his student so upset with him? And making him even more late!

Another day dream interrupted his concerns, Iruka-sensei menacing with a paddle and making the "smack smack" noise, his cheery grin somehow turned into a leer. "you're late Kakashi-sensei." He purred. "bend over and take your paddling like the bad, bad little boy that you are."

Kakashi practically had a nose bleed and almost fainted at the imagery. Sometimes his mind could come up with a real doozy even by his own perverted standards.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!!" screamed his little soldier Naruto, looking rather demonic now, eyes glinting almost a fire red. Kakashi felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and the hairs on his arms and legs too.

"Uh, no?" asked Kakashi truthfully and in a strangely small voice.

"You try to seduce Iruka-sensei, try to put your filthy pervy hands on my sensei and I'll grind you up for dog chow!" threatened Naruto, glowing more red.

Right about then Sasuke popped into the midst of this unnatural and unhealthy and kind of scary confrontation.

"Come on Naruto, ramen time."

Naruto would not be swayed not even by delicious scrumptious ramen. He would not be moved by Sasuke's charm and beauty either.

"You hear me, Bakashi-Sensei? I'll kill you if you play with Iruka-sensei. If you hurt Iruka-sensei, if you molest him or touch him in any disgusting way, I'll shred you to ribbons." He growled.

Both Sasuke and Kakashi shivered with fear although Sasuke seemed a little aroused by the domineering threatening demonic Naruto. Kakashi could only blink then teleport himself away.

Maybe he would have to think about his intentions towards Iruka-sensei after all. Though he was pretty sure his intentions were fairly honorable… well… okay, probably not entirely honorable, but they could become so after a date or two, maybe a month of dating if the little chunin would only fall for his charms. Dammit!

That cute little chunin was so devastatingly clueless and stubborn. Kakashi sighed then appeared outside of the Missions' room peeping in through the window at his fretting object of desire.

* * *

**Mizuki** watched the expressions chase themselves over Iruka's inattentive features. Kakashi was watching the two and frowned at Mizuki's predatory gaze on Iruka-sensei.

"Iruka, ready to go?" asked Mizuki, practically purring.

"Yes. I should have known Kakashi-sensei wasn't going to come on time, but I had hoped." Sighed Iruka, dejectedly.

Mizuki hugged Iruka as a friend would, though his inner thoughts were anything but friendly they were sexual and a replay of the other night's bedroom activities. Iruka was so insatiable, an animal in the sack, the best fuck he could ever dream of.

**Just then Kakashi popped in. **Kakashi had to fight a sudden feeling of jealousy. How _dare_ the chunin put his hands on _his_ Iruka-sensei. Kakashi made an entrance, tossing the scroll on the desk and breaking the cozy little scene.

Both chunins were startled and jumped apart.

Iruka glared at Kakashi's show of pique. What was Hatake's problem? Hatake didn't have the right to be pissy. Iruka was in the right to be pissy. He had to attend a stupid function that had him stressed to the nines. It was humiliating that he couldn't seem to stand up to Kagome.

It was sad that his heart still sang in her presence. He was dressing like a girl for Kagome's sake. He had no self respect. He had no back bone. Kagome's parents, even Mizuki was so right about him. He was pathetic. And he had to be the one to stand up at his dear Kagome's wedding and watch her wed another but worse than that he actually had to throw the bachelor party and the pre-wedding party and … and wear his most false smile on his face and hide his pain from eagle eyes of Kagome and her parents.

Kakashi was late thereby making Iruka late for the dinner that he was unable to avoid or the man Kagome really wanted to set him up with. Iruka was so weak. Why couldn't he make Kagome understand? Iruka was a man! He was not in any way interested in other men.

Kagome kept dropping hints that she thought Mizuki and he was a cute couple but the guy she had brought with her was desperately interested in Iruka and deserved a chance whereas Mizuki was obviously not interested in anything more than a fling with Iruka.

* * *

"Comfort sex between friends" she called it. There was no way the relationship could be serious or be expected to last. Iruka had denied that they were even having sex at all. Kagome's eyes though knew the signs when two people have had sex. There's an intimacy to their body language that was showing between Iruka and Mizuki. She explained while Iruka kept denying any such thing had ever happened.

* * *

Iruka was so stressed and he drew comfort from his best friend's arms around him.

Kakashi glared at Mizuki. 'Hands off Iruka'

Mizuki smirked knowingly and infuriatingly and instead laid his hands on Iruka's shoulders and pressed his body against Iruka's. 'I'll do as I please. He's mine first.'

Iruka glanced at the mission scroll and saw that it was still little better than before, only the hand writing was slightly cleaner and the paper was stain free.

"Still not up to my standards, but I'll let it slide this time because I've got that dinner I have to attend." Grumbled Iruka, stamping the scroll then filing it quickly away. Louder and with a false smile once more plastered on his beautiful face, Iruka said with all the graciousness he could muster. "Thank you for your efforts, Kakashi-san."

Kakashi nodded jauntily then turned as if he was about to leave but then he paused and turned back to Iruka. "Iruka-sensei, Naruto was hoping that you might join us tomorrow for Ramen at Ichiraku's?" invitation given in the most polite way he knew how.

Iruka looked stunned for a moment before an honest smile and blush of pleasure came to his face. "Yes, of course I will. How is three o'clock sound?"

Mizuki's triumphant face darkened into a scowl before evening out into a shinobi's placid neutral expression. But the look in his eyes promised Kakashi retribution. Mizuki had no intention of losing his sweet Iruka.

"Sounds great! Ja ney." Kakashi's curved eye and jaunty wave then a flash of chakra and Kakashi teleported away.

Mizuki scowled darkly at Kakashi's momentary victory. But it would take more than one ramen date to win Iruka away from him. Iruka belonged to Mizuki and no other. This was war. Mizuki would not lose Iruka to the pervert Jounin.

* * *

(_By the way, people should go out and see the film Made of Honor with Patrick Dempsey, it's a romantic comedy. It was a great movie to watch! I laughed and cried it was so good_!)


	5. Chapter 5

If you don't like fics like this please do not read or flame me. Thank you.

Warning: **Het and Slash, ****Yes, this is another slash, m/m coupling fic. Turn back now. Please read no further and do not flame me if you are not a fan of Yaoi or Slash. You've been warned, if you've read this, you've been duly warned. **

Please pardon some of the strange formatting. FFnet's formatting thing seems to like to make document formatting a pain and screwy.

* * *

Maid of Honor  
written by: Jazzy

Pairing: (eventual) Iruka/Kakashi  
Mizuki is also in the story. Things are a little on the AU side.

**Summary**: Iruka has been forced into the roll of the maid of honor for his best friend's wedding. She si determined to see him married and happy like she herself is about to become. Kakashi has a lot of rivals for his little dolphin's affections.

**This is the longest chapter by far in this quaint little melodrama! ;D**

**Now Let the pervyness continue! **

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Kagome looked from her fiancé to her friend the one she had hopes of hooking Iruka up with. Things had not gone so smoothly or as she had planned. Iruka deserved someone who would ultimately cherish and take care of _her_. Iruka was in need of someone who would see to _her_ needs and make life a little easier for _her_.

Shinji looked at his cousin who was sighing and playing with the food on his plate. His cousin had it bad for the sweet chunin even though they had barely spoken to one another since being introduced.

"It's not a problem that Iruka's a transvestite. Do you think Kagome realizes her friend's a boy?" asked Kurai curiously.

Shinji almost choked on his breakfast. He shook his head. "No. She's convinced he's late bloomer female. I love my dear Kagome so much. But sometimes I worry about her sanity."

Kurai chuckled. "Ninja are often odd and the higher the level they are the more odd they become. I'm glad she makes you happy Shinji. I'm not first born and I have little responsibility to see to an heir for my clan, thank goodness! I don't envy you the obstacles you're going to have to face in your marriage. I really like Iruka. He's so sweet and funny. Though that Mizuki guy gives me the creeps." He muttered.

Shinji patted his cousin on the shoulder. "There there, Kurai, you're a good swordsman and I'm sure if the guy gives you any troubles you can dispatch him with little troubles."

Kurai scowled. "I'm a scholar not a fighter Shinji. Besides Ninja are sneaky and frightening. The powers they have are closely guarded and kept very secret. I would never engage a rival or enemy unless I was aware of his true abilities. My only option is to make Iruka-sensei see me as boyfriend material."

Kagome turned from her day dreaming of her wedding to tuning in to the conversation between her fiancé and their relative.

"There shouldn't be much problem with that! I'm so happy Kurai that you like Iruka. She's a nervous flower. She's very stressed you know with all that she does. She's so responsible and loving and kind, and easily taken advantage of. I knew the two of you would hit it off!"

"Now Kagome-dearest," interrupted Shinji. "Kurai and Iruka didn't get much chance to interact at the dinner the other night. We can't say for certain that the two of them will or even have hit it off."

Kagome scowled. "Its Mizuki, isn't it? I love Mizuki dearly. He was always an amazing friend but he always monopolized Iruka's time and affections. He's a hard rival to defeat. But he doesn't treat Iruka with serious intent. You must court Iruka hard and be persistent! Faint heart never won fair lady!" She crowed.

Kurai felt strangely pepped. "You're right! I'm not just going to lay down like a door mat. Do or die that's my clan's motto. Yeah! Iruka-sensei, I, Kurai Takano third son of the Takano clan, shall win you for my love or die trying!"

Kagome and Shinji cheered their cousin on. Kurai smiled brightly. His mind set on his course. After breakfast Kurai went to the nearest flower shop.

* * *

**Ino practically** fell from her chair when the handsome stranger who looked to be about an inch or so taller than Iruka-sensei with long russet brown hair and pale eyes, and delicate bone structure, he looked as if a strong wind would blow him over and yet he walked with much grace and strength and he carried at his waist a katana. He was obviously a samurai and of a noble house. Ino couldn't believe her luck. Oh how beautiful her commission was going to be at this moment in her life.

He came in to her shop and picked out the most romantic arrangement of flowers in their valentine bouquet as well as the most expensive but what truly made her almost fall from her chair was the card he wanted to attach to the bouquet.

It read: "_Dearest Umino, Iruka-sensei, like the breathtaking creature for which you were named, you have captured my breath and with it my very heart. Please consider dating me. In love, your hopeful bough, Takano, Kurai_."

"Please have these delivered to my kind Iruka-Sensei?" asked the charming man.

Ino smiled warmly. "Yes, it will be my pleasure." Inside Ino was squealing like the little girl she used to be. She was beaming brightly at the handsome stranger. She was so happy that Iruka-sensei was finally dating, after all, Iruka-sensei was starting to get up there in age and being old and alone was not a nice future to look forward to.

Choji entered the flower shop along with Shikamaru and the sand-nin Tamari, Shika's current long term girl friend. Though Ino suspected Temari would soon force Shikamaru into marrying her. Temari was very possessive of Shikamaru. Choji put an arm around Ino's waist wondering what was up with Ino's look. The look she only got when she was fixing people up with one another. Ino was born matchmaker. Ino smiled warmly into her Choji's eyes.

"Guess who just came into my shop." She grinned merrily.

Shikamaru sighed. "troublesome."

Tamari scowled at her boyfriend then smiled at Ino asking. "Who?"

"Some guy who has serious cash and a serious love interest in Iruka-Sensei."

"No!" gasped the little group.

Kakashi's ears perked then twitched at the sound of such gossip. Someone had their eye on his little chunin? He frowned. He didn't like that not at all. No one was allowed to have an interest in Iruka except for Kakashi.

"Don't even think about touching that bouquet Bakashi-sensei!" roared Naruto, sneaking up on the irresponsible jounin.

Kakashi twitched but smoothly recovered and simply turned another page in his Itcha Itcha.

Ino and group looked up at the ceiling where the two ninja were currently walking by way of their chakra.

"Get down from that ceiling and either buy something or get the hell out of my shop!" roared Ino. She was upset to have her gossip interrupted.

Both ninja dropped from the ceiling then each of them snatched up a different bunch of flowers then paid for them then ran out of her shop. Ino scowled at their retreating backs. They'd chosen flowers that ranged from cheap to medium expense.

"You would think that Kakashi at least would put out the serious cash the other guy did to get Iruka's attentions and affections. Loser. I hope Iruka dumps those flowers on that Jounin's head!" growled Ino unhappily. Choji winced. His girlfriend had a serious issue with money and cheap skates.

"So Choji, where we headed for lunch?" she asked sweetly.

"My family restaurant, of course, Ino." Smiled Choji.

"You're lucky that I love the Akamichi bistro Choji otherwise I would think you were a cheapo."

"Never, not when it comes to food and you, Ino. You know that."

Ino blushed happily and kissed Choji. Having a big guy for a boy friend had its advantages. He was warm and loved her whether she was thin or putting on pounds.

Shikamaru applauded Choji's quick thinking and got an elbow in the ribs from both Tamari and Ino at the same time.

"But first we have a delivery to make. Iruka-sensei would be at the academy right now right?" asked Ino.

"Logical." Assured Shikamaru rubbing his bruised ribs.

"Good. I have to deliver these flowers to him before we can eat."

Choji whined about his stomach but in the end complied with Ino's commands, making Ino happy was priority one and he knew that lesson very well. She was just lucky that Choji adored her so much otherwise he'd have dumped her bossy bony self a long time ago.

**

* * *

**

Iruka stared in the mirror

Iruka stared in the mirror at his reflection. He looked miserable. He looked at his long hair then at his outfit he was currently wearing, yet another kunoichi sexy outfit this time with a coat over it. The coat was short up front and long in the back trailing down to his knees. Iruka sighed. Why was he doing this to himself?

It was time to listen to Mizuki. It was time to stand up for himself. It was time to be himself again. It was time to…to… ugggh! Who was he kidding?! He just had to pretend to be a female for a little bit longer that was all and then once the marriage was a done deal he could be his old male self again.

**COWARD!!**

Stop this. This is ridiculous. Look at yourself mister!

The vein in his forehead throbbed in time with his recriminations and heart beats.

_Do you like what you see in that mirror?_

Dark eyes trailed up and down the male in drag figure. He twitched.

Is this really what you want?

Is this really who you are?

Once more sable eyes looked in the mirror than looked all around his little house. Flowers, flowers every where…. He'd been getting flowers for several hours straight now. Someone was spending a fortune in pursuit of the woman they though Iruka was. Iruka was living a lie.

Next came boxes of candy, special chocolates, hand crafted, expensive, and Kimonos of rich material and colors. Iruka was stunned by the show of extravagance.

What was going on here?

He'd never been courted a day in his life. Sure he'd had a girl friend once or twice but never had he experienced anything like this before. He was suddenly the object of three different men's affections and hopes.

Solemn sable eyes looked once more into his guilt-riddled reflection.

What do I do?

**Naruto crashed** into the unlocked home ranting. "I don't like it. I don't like it at all!" He cried hysterically. "If you're going to marry anyone Sensei, it's going to be me! So I can keep you safe from pervy jounins and cold chunins and perverted stranger with lots of money."

Iruka blushed and stuttered and tried to protest. "Now, Naruto I'm sure its not what you think. I mean. They think I'm a girl, and once they remember I'm a boy I'm sure things will die down again."

Naruto pinned him with a skeptical laser like blue eyed look. Iruka squirmed under that look. Naruto put on a kind expression one of love and bemusement.

"You have no clue what perverts will do Iruka-sensei. You're so kind and inexperienced and wonderful. You just haven't a clue. I mean I've been trained by Bakashi and Pervy-Sage, trust me; I know exactly what perverts will do. But don't you worry Sensei. If you marry me they'll lose interest."

Iruka began to laugh he couldn't help it. It was either that or start crying. What the hell was going on here? Why was this happening to him at this time in his life? He wasn't anything special. He'd never rocked the boat. He'd never stood out in a crowd. And yet the minute he was dressed like Kunoichi he was suddenly being bombarded with suitors at every turn.

It was humiliating! It was ridiculous. It was hopeless. Why did this sort of thing always happen to him? And now his foster son of sorts wanted to marry him.

_**What the f-ing hell?! That was so f-ing f-ed up!**_

He loved Naruto like a son and it was flattering and yet insulting all at the same time that Naruto wanted to protect him and thought him some Lilly, snow white, pinnacle of innocence. Was that really the image he portrayed to the village?

Once again sable eyes looked hard into their reflection. He frowned. He was hardly innocent. He was 25 years old and he'd survived missions and three classes of pre-genin. He'd even had two girlfriends in his life and he'd had the pleasure of sex. Even mission sex at least once or twice the details were of course always rather hazy. He was no blushing virgin. He was a man with a man's experiences.

When had he become this paragon of virtue, this epitome of everything upstanding and conservative? When had he become a caricature of himself?

I am a sensei and a chunin and a shinobi. I am a man able to take care of himself. Why are my children trying to keep me safe and sheltered? It's not their job to keep me safe. It's my job to keep myself and them safe.

Naruto certainly didn't seem to have romantic feelings for him Or so he hoped desperately with all of his heart. Naruto was just being a protective little brother. It was touching and Iruka appreciated and understood the sentiment of it however he didn't need Naruto to protect him. He could protect himself.

"Naruto I am not going to marry you. It would be wrong. I don't have those kinds of feelings for you."

"Be reasonable sensei!" whined the little blonde kyubay vessel.

Iruka sighed and once more looked at his reflection in the mirror. He couldn't live this way any more. He found his resolve.

"All right. That's it. It's time to stop this dress up crap. I'll wear the kimono for her wedding but I am now drawing the line. No more girl clothes for me."

"That's a great start sensei!" crowed Naruto, encouragingly, head bobbing back and forth like a bobblehead doll.

"It's time I got back my manliness, not that I ever had much macho-ness before but at least people took me seriously as a man." Iruka kept muttering to himself and his reflection.

Naruto continued to rant and plead for Iruka to accept his proposal while Iruka scrubbed his face cut his hair and once more dawned the professional chunin uniform he'd worn before Kagome had come crashing back into his life.

Naruto pouted once he realized Iruka wasn't paying him any attention. "Are you even paying attention to what I'm saying to you, Sensei? Iruka-sensei." The little blonde wept. "You gotta listen to me."

"It's time to take back my manhood. No more girl-type Iruka. It's time to swagger and spit and belch and… and… and get dirty and no baths and, yeah, wearing my uniform a couple times in a row if it doesn't smell too bad. It's time to do man stuff again, yeah! It's time to be a man and make people take me seriously again. Hah!"

Naruto scowled at his sensei than stomped out of the little house to go complain to Sasuke, and Sakura who was eager to hear the gossip on the goings-on in Iruka's new soap opera like existence.

**

* * *

**

Unfortunately

**Unfortunately things** **didn't seem** to want go as Iruka had planned for them to go. Oh sure he got dirty and played in the practice field with some of the other guys. He took their jokes and cracked a few right back at them. He even talked crap and swapped man style gossip with his fellow males. But his suitors were still hot on his tail and did not seem ready to give up on him.

He kept getting flowers and chocolates, even jewelry – the jewelry he sent back with a note – per etiquette requirements.

Note: "Don't like jewelry, well maybe a bracelet or a ring or maybe a man-style necklace – oh never mind! What I mean is, thank you for your kind generosity but I cannot accept this gift. Thank you."

He went out to the bars and hung out with his fellow shinobi getting drunk and getting into fist fights and felt slowly like his manliness was coming back to him. But it all went south when Kagome yanked him out his latest brawl.

She forced him back into his kunoichi clothes, not caring that she was ripping his uniform off in the middle of a crowded pub.

Iruka gasped and let out unmanly cries of humiliation as he tried to keep her from undressing him and forcing him back into the women's clothes she was so adamant about for him. It was hard to fight off four clones of Kagome and she was a jounin. He tried to cover his hearts and bears boxer shorts (a gift from his last class). The skirt she forced on him barely covered his boxers and that was all it covered. A strip of cloth covered his nipples then a mesh black net shirt covered his chest then on top of that was a short yukata(?) (almost a kimono but really short) The yukata didn't cover much either not even when the belt was tied around his waist. He felt positively slutty in it.

Kagome chastised him and lectured him on the ways of girls and marriage and finding a man to marry. Iruka trembled and tried to argue with her and make her understand that he was a man but as usual she wasn't listening to him. Meanwhile Mizuki kept filling his shot glass with scorching whiskey to enforce courage and of course get his little buddy drunk enough for another night of man sex. Iruka tried to down every shot but Kagome and forcible dressing didn't allow for very many full shots to reach his mouth.

"How do you expect a man to marry you if you keep acting like a man?!" she roared. "I have such high hopes for you! Kurai-sama is a wonderful kind man who will treat you with respect and the love you deserve, but he wont accept you if you don't act more feminine. Don't you want to find someone to love Iruka?"

She took a deep breathe barely enough time for Iruka to get in a word in edgewise then continued her rant – er - lecture.

"Don't you ever want to get married? What about our dreams when we were kids and how we would talk for hours about how our kids would grow up around one another and be raised together like a huge family? Do you remember any of that? How do you ever expect to get married if you frighten the men away?"

Kakashi chortled in the back ground. Mizuki smirked. Kurai entered the bar and hearing the dress down tried to interfere on Iruka's behalf.

"I like Iruka-sensei dressed in however way Iruka-sensei wishes to be dressed, Kagome-chan."

Kagome growled. "Don't encourage her Kurai-sama, if you do that then you won't have a hope in hell of marrying her. Once Iruka gets back into her man-pose she then tries to date women. If she's dressed like her female-self, the woman who she really is, then she's more open to the persuasions of the men interested in her."

Iruka scowled and blushed scarlet. That wasn't true! That wasn't right. She had it all wrong. He didn't like guys like that, not really, okay there was that one time with Mizuki, okay, well to be honest more than one time….but that, that's just confusion. I wish she wouldn't say such things! I could lose my job! Teachers are very suspect and under the microscope all the time. If any of the board or parents association found out I might be gay… holy crap there would be hell to pay.

Iruka protested but was shut up pretty quickly by Kagome's continued lecture. Meanwhile Both silver haired shinobi glared at their rival. He stole the words right out of their minds. Was this Kurai guy a mind reader?

But then Kakashi's ears twitched as something juicy and interesting was laid bear for the listening ear. Oh-ho-ho! Iruka might fall in love with him if Iruka continued to dress like a kunoichi. Kakashi's pervy conniving brain began to work on a couple of plans and scenarios. He liked Iruka as a girl but would have preferred Iruka in his mal form as well. Was it so wrong to like both? Maybe he could ask Iruka to shadow clone…heh heh…twins! All right!

Iruka caught Kakashi's speculative and all too serious one eyed gaze. Iruka blushed even more fiercely he didn't know what it was in the man's eyes that did that to him but whatever it was teacher's intuition was screaming at him it was something absolutely not right!

He tried to put up even more of a fight and protest but Kagome would not be outdone by her lifelong friend. Iruka couldn't free himself from her supernaturally iron like grasp. She raised her voice even more and Iruka scrunched down into as small of a human ball as he could hoping the floor would turn into a black hole and suck him out into some far off place other than this hell.

Kakashi took out a kunai and began to fiddle with it in a nonchalant threatening yet non threatening way. He didn't like the way Kurai seemed so nice and laid back. He didn't like that Kurai wasn't put off at all by the fact that Iruka was a guy. Kurai was giving Iruka that adoring look too, which was beginning to grate on his nerves. Iruka smiled shyly at Kurai which made that grating feeling even more painful.

Mizuki ground his teeth and glared his mad green eyes at the objects of his consternation. Iruka had been on a very nice route to alcohol bliss and Mizuki's bed. Mizuki was not happy to have another night without sex. He hated not getting any. Maybe it was time to make his intentions known to Iruka and make them known that they were serious intentions.

I've known Iruka the longest. I've given him comfort. I was his first teammate. I helped him to become a chunin and I again helped him to obtain his teaching position. If anyone had any right to Iruka it was Mizuki. Iruka wouldn't be Iruka without Mizuki.

Hell Iruka wouldn't have gotten anywhere or done anything without Mizuki. Mizuki had held him up when he was down, had fed him and clothed him in hard times, had given him a bed and a shelter when he was without both as an orphan.

Iruka was easily malleable when played right. And Iruka knew he owed Mizuki everything. Making Iruka Mizuki's by every standard that Mizuki understood for ownership.

Iruka was his and his alone. Iruka would never belong to another.

_Iruka belonged to Mizuki and to Mizuki only!_

* * *

**Kagome dragged** the pathetic Iruka out of the saloon and back to her place for the night where they would have a girl's night in and discuss the wedding plans. Iruka sent one last pleading look to his suitors "help me." He squeaked.

They wanted to they really did but they had to get something squared between the three of them. A man's thing.

Kakashi glared at Mizuki and Mizuki glared back his own weapon easily to hand, Kurai looked at the two shinobi and sweat dropped. They then looked at him and their eyes narrowed then they shared some unspoken communication and suddenly Kurai felt like a rabbit about to be hunted by a couple of hounds.

"My intentions towards Iruka-sensei are honorable, can either of you shinobi say the same of yourselves?" he asked bravely, marshalling all of his strength and pride to lay the challenge at their dangerous feet.

Kakashi twitched but nodded. "hai. My intentions are honorable." Not an exact lie but not really an exact truth either. Kakashi was still trying to figure out his intentions for Iruka-sensei other than the obvious perverted ones of course.

"As are mine." Announced Mizuki. "Iruka belongs to me."

"The hell he does." Growled Kakashi.

Kurai frowned at the both of them. "Iruka-sensei belongs to himself and no other, though I do hope he will give me his heart."

"Over my dead body!" growled both silver haired shinobi adamantly.

Kurai sighed. "I dislike violence and bloodshed. I believe I will make Iruka-sensei the better partner. I am non violent and a scholar. I would compliment him. Whereas…" here Kurai bit his lip unable to finish but his raised eyebrow made it clear what he thought of the two of them.

"Are you saying we're too bloody for Iruka-sensei?" asked Kakashi, his tone of voice rather cold and distant.

"You have some nerve pal, you have a katana on your hip." Pointed out Mizuki.

Kurai seemed to ignore this little fact as he pointed out. "Can you honestly say that neither one of you have blood on your hands?" He asked arrogantly. "The Sensei works with children. His hands are gentle, his nature one of kindness and devotion."

"You forget that Iruka is shinobi and also a chunin. Do not believe for one moment that my Iruka has not ever taken a life." Said Mizuki cruelly. "To obtain rank of any kind a life is always taken and missions are always accomplished. Iruka is no innocent as you would like to believe." Mizuki enlightened in a voice of cold cruelty, eyes glinting with some malicious inner light.

Kurai bowed his head. "I cannot imagine that one so gentle could ever have taken a life, however I do not doubt you are correct but I do not doubt that Iruka-sensei is a teacher more because he regrets the taking of life and does his best to look after the future of this village. He is an honorable man. I have watched him this week and know him through Kagome-chan's stories. I love Iruka-sensei, can either of you two say the same?"

Mizuki was arrogant as he too then confessed. "Of course I love Iruka. I've known him longer than either of you two and have loved him first before either of you. He's mine by rights."

"Iruka Umino-sensei is the only one who can decide who he belongs to." Chastised Kakashi just as arrogantly.

"So than neither of you will step down from your pursuit of the dear sensei?" asked Kurai.

"heh." Laughed both shinobi coldly.

"It'll be a truly cold day in hell before I give Iruka up." Promised Mizuki.

"Orochimoro snake demon sannin would have to become Hokage before I'de give up on Iruka-sensei." Growled Kakashi.

"Very well. A contest then gentlemen or a duel?" asked Kurai.

"Contest!" said the two ninja unable to help their gambling natures, each one more certain that he would be the one to win Iruka Umino-sensei.

* * *

**TBC

* * *

**

Chapter Six currently in the works hope to have available sometime next week. :D Thank you to all who have reviewed, its greatly appreciated, and to those who have not reviewed please consider reviewing. Thank you Sincerely, Jazzy.


	6. Chapter 6

**MOH** written by: Jazzy  
eventual pairing: Kakashi/Iruka  
Rating: **M** (mature)

**THIS IS SLASH** /**YAOI**– you've been warned! :D

Silly fic dead ahead….

* * *

**Made of Honor**

**Chapter Six**

Iruka sighed as he studied the flowers in front of him. He knew what each flower represented he knew how much this particular bouquet had been worth and Ino's eyes had been practically gleaming dollar signs and hearts at the time she had delivered them to him. The note was very honest and straight forward and very flattering but also very nerve racking. He had never been on the other side of a courting ritual before.

What should my answer be to that wonderful bouquet of flowers Shiouri Kurai Takano has sent me? He was wracked by conflict. It was flattering and sad all at the same time. Iruka was a man. He was not a girl. Flowers could be awesome; he was not unmoved by flowers but they weren't exactly his favorite thing in the world. But every time he looked at that expensive bouquet he knew he had to give Kurai-san an answer.

The man had been nice and interesting not that Iruka looked at men but he was rather pretty and he was gentle and graceful and... woe! Hold on there! You do not look at men! He growled at himself. You like Ladies and most importantly you love a certain girl who is your best friend and who is getting married and once more leaving your pathetic ass behind her!

He sighed again and fought down the building headache that was flaring inside of his head. He returned his full focus back to his untrustworthy class of delinquents and tricksters and back on the lecture he was currently droning out.

"To secure ourselves against defeat lies in our own two hands, but the opportunity of defeating the enemy is provided by the enemy himself. Thus the good fighter is able to secure himself against defeat, security against defeat implies defensive tactics; ability to defeat the enemy means taking the offensive.'"  
(TEACHING TEXT out of Sun Tzu's ART OF WAR)

"Do you understand what I'm reading to you? This means You must think strategy and tactics, offense and defense, don't let your enemies catch you unaware and if they do be prepared for a plan B or C or D." Instructed Iruka Sensei. "Now there are times, granted, when you have no choice and you will be captured. Every situation dictates different strategies, different conduct, and different plans of escape or that last absolute final resort death! For a spy death should never come first!"

"Your information is always vital to your country or to the client! It is your goal, your responsibility as Shinobi to meet your missions requirements. That information is always and absolutely vital! I cannot pound it in to your brains enough." He scowled and sighed all at the same time. Konohahamaru and gang were up to their tricks again. The rest of the class were being unsubtle in their longing looks for the sunshine outside.

"Fine!" He roared. "Today is field trip day! But I want a five page report on Sun Tzu's art of war and how it can help a ninja! Summarize chapters Waging War, Tactical Disposition and Attack by Stratagem and the Use of Spies! And I want that paper on my desk by Friday. Now then meet me at the gate with your parents permissions!"

The class both groaned and cheered and took off in a blink of an eye. Iruka knew some of them would not be returning to class due to overprotective parents or just because they didn't want to attend a class field trip and were given a chance to take advantage of the half day. Which at this point Iruka was willing to allow, less kids for him and his assistant to keep track of in the forest at the edge of the village.

Finally his flowers were safe. Having kids target your expensive show of affections was very nerve tightening. He slipped on his heels then raced the kids to the meeting grounds.

* * *

Once they were there the kids began to pick flowers some of them gathered up enough bravery and actually kneeled in front of their sensei to ask his hand in marriage.

Iruka blushed, scowled, and smiled genuinely touched. His kids were always good hearted. Their love was always an amazing thing to him. He always tried to be worthy of their affections. He loved them all as if they were his own.

He wasn't entirely oblivious to how the kids were viewing the recent events. Kakashi, Kure, even Mizuki was being seen as a usurper. Not that each man didn't have their own little cheering section. The kids liked Mizuki and some of the girls thought Kakashi was very dreamy, others liked Kurai because he was wealthy and obviously he would be able to take care of Iruka-sensei forever in luxury. Iruka scowled at that picture. He was nobody's sugar-baby! He believed in work and he loved his job.

Still in spite of the cheerleaders there were many who just didn't want to see Iruka leave them in any form. Iruka was theirs first and that was the end of it! But if the kids wanted to get technical he was the Hokage's first then Naruto's then his current bunch of adopted kids he kept an eye on from time to time outside of school and the n his friend's and then owned to himself.

He knew they wanted to destroy the usurper that was trying to take their Iruka-Sensei away by trying to get Iruka's attentions all for themselves, unfortunately that meant pranks had taken an all new level of aggressiveness and in numbers.

The kids never left Iruka alone for long. They were constantly trying to win his attentions and keep them for themselves with sweets, homemade bentos, sweets, flowers, colored or painted pictures, macaroni and bead jewelry, even jewelry made out of sea shells.

One student had begged her uncle to gather for her from the wave country on a recent mission so she could made Iruka sensei a bracelet and a lovely choker that Iruka was still wearing for her delight and the delight of the rest of his students.

He was touched that his class loved him so much, that many, so many of his students past and present still felt very fond of him just as Iruka was very fond of them all.

* * *

Iruka was currently sitting under a tree with a group of little girls who were currently playing with their sensei's hair, braiding and decorating strands of hair with little beads and barrettes, one girl was making a crow of flowers for him while another girl and boy were weaving yarn bracelets, also known as friendship bracelets. They were chatting and giggling Iruka complimented their craftsmanship and every now and again wincing but not complaining when one of the girls was being a little rough with his hair.

It was a cozy little scene and Iruka's three admirers hidden in their hiding places watched over Iruka and the little group of destructive happy pre-genin.

The samurai was sketching the scene. Kakashi hidden in a tree reading Itcha Itcha Pakkun at his knee and Mizuki with his class in the field next door glanced constantly in Iruka's direction. Life was good and somewhat peaceful despite the fun the little pre-genins were having chasing and running around and giggling and playing jokes on one another in the fields or just plain relaxing in trees or mock fighting one another.

Currently the kids seemed to be having enough fun and relaxation and felt contented enough not to start any real troubles or fight with one another, a rare thing when that happened. Usually Iruka had to break up fights at recess and clear up misunderstandings but today none of that seemed to be going on, thankfully. Iruka felt at the moment life couldn't get any sweeter.

Unfortunately his contentment was about to end.

* * *

Missing Ninja and allies of Sound infiltrated the field and surrounded the unaware children. They had every intention of decimating the brats and destroying Konoha's morale thereby guaranteeing Sound's next attack would be a victory. The ninja couldn't believe their luck to be handed such an opportunity at last they thought the Gods were looking their way!

Not to mention there was a cute little Konoichi chunin sitting under a tree as if she were a goddess of nature just begging for some strapping ninja hunk to come her way and take her.

When they attacked they counted their chickens, as they say, before they were hatched!

It was not an easy coup. The kids were frightened and screamed as children do, some took up arms and breathed out jutsu as many were born with blood limits and it was a fool who attacked a gifted child but still in spite of their blood techniques they were hardly ready for a real fight.

Iruka and Mizuki defended the children and fought side by side. Kakashi and Shiouri joined the fray. Shiouri was swift his blade flashed like lighting and between one blink and another five foes hit the dust. Shiouri had god like speed and agility thanks to the school of swordsmanship he was apart of. Kakashi took out another seven foes, Iruka took out three and Mizuki took out five.

Iruka was eventually separated from Mizuki and the others during the fight and was currently being nerded deeper into the forest, thinking his victory inevitably at hand the Ninja decided to toy with his prey, by backing Iruka up into a tree, trying to trap the tasty morsel for the best part of all.

* * *

Iruka's skirt was ripped, his heel had broken, his ankle was injured and it hurt to stand on, blood ran down his lip and cheek bone, his hair was a mess flowers straggled down and beads glittered and broke in half stinging his already injured face.

The ninja was grinning like a wolf his eyes hungry on Iruka's form. Iruka glared and tightened his grip on his kunai. He may be injured but he was not yet defeated and he would not go down easy. His kids needed him! He would defend them with his life.

"Sweet little chunin." Chuckled the ninja with glee. "You can't defeat me. I'm far superior to you in strength, technique and chakra. You're going to be my woman." he growled, licking his lips hungrily, eyes smoldering with intent.

Iruka glared. "I'm not a woman!" he screamed angrily. "And even if I was; I still wouldn't be your woman!" he roared and attacked, kicking and spinning, taking to the air when he had to, sometimes using the trees to help with his attacks by attaching himself to the bark of the trees and gathering speed to some down on his enemy like a hammer from the heavens.

The ninja only laughed and claimed. "I love a challenge. You make my blood burn even more with desire for you, my goddess of nature."

Iruka blushed outraged. How dare the bastard make fun of him! Such an arrogant enemy!

Unfortunately Iruka's chakra could not last much longer and his injuries were finally wearing him down and coming to the point of overwhelming even his best control, he stumbled again and cried out as the Ninja grabbed hold of him by his hair and dragged him on the forest ground, dragging him through debris and undergrowth, making him cry out in pain which only seemed to excite the bastard more.

Iruka struggled and tried to break the bastard's grip on his hair but the bastard only laughed some more at his attempts. The ninja threw him up against a tree and devoured his neck and shoulder blade ripping at the net shirt and tearing it from his chest. Iruka cried out and gasped in horror as lips and teeth continued to mark him.

"Bastard! I'm not a woman." He cried. "Stop! Stop it!" he pounded on the enemy ninja's back and tried to put enough force in his punches to cause damage but he was so weak from chakra depletion and pain from his injuries all it seemed to do was make the bastard laugh some more.

When the ninja's hands finally reached under his skirt, Iruka tightened up some more and blushed furiously as the ninja groped him then paused, his mouth stopped its love bites as previous lust filled eyes suddenly turned to shock and horror, his hands patted the sex between Iruka's legs and froze once more. The ninja began to laugh. His horror turned to sardonic self amusement.

"OH MY GOD." He roared, his laughter taking on a whole new level of mirth. "hahahaha…oh hohoho, hahhaha, bwahahaha! Oh my god! You're a man, hahahaha!" He fell off of Iruka hooting with laughter. "I should have known!" "hahahaha, hoho hohoho, hahaha."

Iruka glared furiously once more cheeks burning with rage and embarrassment. He finally had the chance and kicked the laughing rolling on the ground laughing like a hyena enemy ninja in teh privates and again on his shoulder and side, but the enemy seemed undaunted andonly continued to laugh more uproariously.

The enemy continued to laugh and laugh and laugh, hooting at Iruka's growing humiliation. Then suddenly the laughter died, the body stifened on the forest floor and let out a single last gasp of stunned desbelieving air.

Iruka looked down at the still ninja, curiously he tipped toed, limped, up to the silent and stilled man, he nudged him with his toe waited for a response for a moment and when nothing was forthcoming he nudged him again.

"Hey bastard!" he roared. "Are you dead?" when again no response was given Iruka rolled the man on to his stomach and saw a blade sticking out of his back, during the man's rolling around and laughing he managed to stab himself in the back with a kunai that had been sticking up from the ground. Iruka glared.

"What nerve." He hissed. "How freaking humiliating is this?!" he growled. "Don't have the decency to die on my own blade just stab yourself while your laughing at me. Jerk!"

Iruka tried to gather what little bit of his battered dignity was left and limped his way back to the group of frightened and waiting children.

* * *

The kids were anxiously waiting for Iruka to tell them everything was alright. A few were weeping while other stood very still hoping for good news. When they saw their battered but alive teacher they screamed in happiness, cheering their sensei's victory. Iruka blushed hotly and smiled at them as he limped painfully towards their loving joyful arms, however Mizuki was the first to reach his side keeping the kids at a distance from their injured sensei followed secondly by Shiouri and then Kakashi.

Mizuki and Kakashi took both sides of Iruka and currently offered their strength for his use. Shiouri carefully was wiping away the blood and gently soothing Iruka's injured face with a wet cloth he'd gathered from his pocket and from his water bottle.

The kids were their honor guard as they made their way back into Konoha and towards the hospital for Iruka's injuries to get treated.

* * *

**TBC** – Chapter seven in the works!

* * *

**Recent films:** Death Trance (foreign) very hokey, fun, wonderful action, the dubbed version has the voice actor of Ichigo for the monk's voice. It's a really interesting and fun film, but be aware I found it be a B-grade film and hokey as all get out, but seriously fun and interesting all at the same time

Also seen another imported film based on the Manga Lovely Complex, aka Love(astericks)Com. I laughed and I cried. It was great fun! :D I am now currently reading the manga, very fun as well!

Bleach: Memories of Nobody… I felt it was a wonderful anime film and it followed the concepts in Bleach that I like most, though there was very little of Renji/Ichigo interaction in it….pout… but it was a fantastic film and an interesting story and I recommend it for all Bleach Fans or those who do not know anything about Bleach, this film was a good one!

What other film have I seen recently….. oh, yes! Indiana Jones and the Crystal Skull. It is well worth all the hype! It is a fantastic film…

* * *

_**A/N**__: Ooops! As some of my readers might have noticed there have been a few character mistakes. Chief among these mistakes is the character: Shiouri… I had Kagome call him a jounin, he is not a jounin, he is in fact from a samurai family from the hidden village of Ocean. He's a poet, Scholar etc… His full name is Last name: Takano, First Name: Shiouri, Middle Name: Kurai. I've gone back and revised these details in the previous chapter where he's first introduced._

_I also went back and re-read the first four chapters and I have to say, maybe I'm being a little hard on myself here, but, it seems those first few chapters were a little on the whiny side. I tried to revise some of that and make it less whiny, not so sure I succeeded. :D I'm surprised I have as many reviews as I do have._

_I need to eventually go back and re-edit those chapters again (and yes, I know, I still need to go back and re-edit Falling Leaves as well and put in some of those steamy m/m NC-17 parts I've been promising to do as well, eventually)._

_Thank you to everyone whose been reading MOH. I appreciate it._

_Xoxoxo, Love jazzy. __**END A/N**_


	7. Chapter 7

**If you don't like fics like this please do not read or flame me. Thank you.**

Warning: **Het and Slash, ****Yes, this is another slash, m/m coupling fic. Turn back now. Please read no further and do not flame me if you are not a fan of Yaoi or Slash. You've been warned, if you've read this, you've been duly warned. **

_Original Characters:_

Ishida, Kagome: childhood friend of Iruka and Mizuki, only child. Jounin level ninja, and the Bride.  
Ishida, Miki: Kagome's mom,  
Ishida, Taru: Kagome's dad

Kusenagi, Shinji: Kagome's fiancé, high level samurai, wealthy influential family, first born

Takano, Shiouri Kurai: Shinji's cousin & Iruka love-interest, third son in his family. Scholar & swordsman, low-level samurai

**

* * *

**

Maid of Honor

Written by: Jazzy

Pairing: (eventual) Iruka/Kakashi  
Mizuki is also in the story. Things are a little on the AU side.

**Summary**: Feelings begin to grow between Kakashi and Iruka but Kakashi has a lot of rivals for Iruka's affections at the top of the list are Mizuki an OC and of course possessive Naruto and his little bunch of followers who call him Boss, you know who, Konohamaru and his little gang of delinquents, that's who! Ha!

**Silly Fic dead ahead.**

* * *

**Made of Honor  
****Chapter Seven**

Being on crutches was not easy, especially when you had three of your colleagues waiting on your every whim. Now, one would think this was a great thing, having three people do everything in their power to make your existence a lot easier and harder at the same time on those around you. If Iruka so much as frowned the shop keeper had three men yelling at him for making Iruka unhappy.

It sort of made Iruka tingly to have that sort of thing happening. Three men whose sole purpose in life at this time was to exist solely for you, to make you happy. It was very flattering but at the same time very annoying. He had no room to breathe no room to be on his own, he was never on his own, they appeared everywhere he went, bowing and scraping and seeing to his every need and whim.

Suddenly he had many jealous coworkers and kunoichi gazing after him and his three servants – eh-suitors. Iruka grimaced as his foot knocked against a root in the road. All three men gasped and dove towards the offensive root to yank it out of the road so that his dainty injured foot would not be pained any more.

He had a "Hen" party he had to plan and decorate and set into motion that night. The Bride's mother was looking down her nose at the unseemly display of men trying to capture Iruka's heart.

"It's shocking!" she said waspishly. "That you have our dear cousin, Takano-sama at your beck and call, and acting the servant to your every whim! Not to mention it's disgraceful that a man such as you are, is gadding about dressed as a girl. Quit leading these poor fools astray! I thought you at least had some integrity, some scrap of honor, Iruka."

Note the lack of a prefix. He had just been denoted to plain Iruka, no respect and no form of affection whatsoever. Iruka blushed in shame.

Shiouri spoke in his defense. "Now, Auntie, it's my choice to look to the man I love's every desire. I wish to make Ru-kun happy." He looked into Iruka's eyes, hands clutching both of Iruka's in his own hands.

Iruka blushed even more hotly. Shiori looked with such devotion into his eyes. It made his heart flutter and his knees feel weak. Shiori was so kind and handsome and matched him for the simple pleasures in life.

Kakashi and Mizuki glared daggers at Shiouri and at the Bride's Mother.

The Bride's Mother sniffed and moved a few steps in front of them before turning back to her daughter's Maid of Honor. "How are the plans going for tonight's party? Is everything ready?"

"Hai, Ishida-sama. The party should go off without a hitch, tonight at eight o'clock."

Her eyes narrowed and her frown continued. "With your injury, are you sure?"

"Hai." He bowed to her.

"Very well." She replied haughtily. "We shall see you there, at that Ichiraku place correct?" Her disdain was palpable.

"hai." He replied bowing again still blushing.

"Do not disappoint us or Kagome, Iruka."

"You will not be disappointed." Assured Mizuki for his friend.

Mizuki nor Kakashi liked that Miki Ishida-san was giving Iruka such a hard time or such a cold shoulder. Kakashi fingered his kunai but with Iruka's elbow digging into his ribs he couldn't un-holster it to make a more formidable display of threat. Ishida-san was stepping on loose soil.

What matter was it of hers that three men were chasing after Iruka?

Perhaps she was a homophobe?

Iruka was too polite for his own good sometimes. Iruka should stand up to Ishida-san. Thought both Mizuki and Kakashi.

Shiouri watched his soon to be cousin walk away his expression one of complete serenity. "Auntie Miki is very nervous it means a great deal to her and her husband that Kagome continue to make a good impression on their soon to be relatives so everything must go perfectly."

"You excuse her behavior too easily." Said Kakashi coolly.

Mizuki smirked. "I agree with my colleague. I thought you adored Iruka. To allow someone to continue to put him down makes your words a lie."

"I did not see either of you stepping in to castigate her for her cold shoulder to Iruka." Shiouri replied smoothly, eyes glinting dangerously at the two shinobi.

Iruka was trying to quietly make his get away before things ramped up to an all out fist fight, one more out of a dozen that morning, which was not easy to do when you were limping and dependant on crutches.

The bad sprain from the attack was actually a hair line fracture and he was to stay off of his foot completely for the next three weeks. He shuffled sideways one step at a time balancing his weight and dampen the noise of metal on gravel.

No luck, all three sets of eyes focused on him, each one twinkled with love and soon the three men were once more stuck to Iruka like glue helping him get to one destination or another. Fruit stand owners were hassled, the butcher was chastised, the ice cream shop parlor wasn't clean enough, the Akamichi grill was too oily, and etc.

Iruka sighed. Who knew that having three suitors would be such a hassle? The vain in his head throbbed. He felt his infamous temper rising. This was ridiculous. He wasn't some fragile little girl. Nor was he a bone for dogs to contention with. He was a shinobi, a chunin, an injured comrade.

Having three men in love with you at the same time was mind boggling.

"Don't I have a say in this matter? What makes any of you think that any one of you could win my heart? You do know that I'm not gay, right?"

Mizuki and Kakashi whistled and looked any where but at Iruka and Shiouri looked at the hem of his kimono as if fascinated with the pattern of sakura flowers and koi stitched into the ends of the cloth.

"Well I'm not!" he growled. Then with his injured dignity in tact he tried to once more make a retreat only to have his crutches trip him up as he got to the stairs in the doorway of the parlor and Kakashi caught him as he fell.

"Put me down you bastard!" he roared.

"tsk tsk, my little dolphin, is that anyway to thank a kind jounin for catching you before you hit the ground?" teased Kakashi.

Mizuki fingered his kunai as Kakashi, the opportunist that he was, groped Iruka. Iruka bashed Kakashi over the head roaring and screaming and caterwauling.

"PERVERT put me down! Don't touch me there! Put me Down!"

Shiouri's blade scraped the scabbard as it made a rapid ascension from his holster. He looked ready to do murder for Iruka's honor. Mizuki's own naked blades came out to play as well. Kakashi's eye twinkled as he giggled even while his head hurt from the fist that bashed into his skull Iruka's explosive temper at work.

Naruto and his horde of disciples came rushing in at that moment as well. "Bakashi!" he roared, eyes glowing hot, red aura pulsating, teeth sharp and gleaming.

Kakashi felt his knees suddenly go weak, what hair hadn't been standing up before was now standing on end as fear coursed through his weakened body, he knew he was a dead jounin unless he dropped Iruka immediately. Iruka leaped from his arms and into the arms of his student.

"Now do you believe me sensei?" asked Naruto. "They can't be trusted. They're perverts the lot of them."

Shiouri quickly put his blade away blushing shamed, followed by Mizuki who glared darkly at the interfering Naruto. Naruto was the only blight in his sunshiny future with Iruka. Mizuki did not want the Kyubai for a son. He really couldn't see what Iruka loved about the troublesome loud mouth.

Kakashi regained control of his body as the red aura died away. His little soldier was fearsome. He would need to remember that if he ever wanted to live to make another move on Iruka again.

* * *

**TBC

* * *

**

My apologies for a short chapter but at last chapter seven is complete! Yay! Chapter Eight is in the works and may take a while before next updating. Night and Moon should be updated soon as will be Stuck in Darkness and GenderBenderOmnibus. :D (also am working on my InuYasha fic currently so hope to update those soon as well).

Thank you for reading. Now Feed Choji.  
He's hungry for reviews! ;D LOL


	8. Chapter 8

****

8/29/2008

Maid of Honor  
Written by: Jazzy

Pairing: (eventual) Iruka/Kakashi  
Mizuki is also in the story. Things are a little on the AU side.

**Summary**: What's a girl to do? She needs her best friend. Best friends are always the maid of honor. Iruka happens to be that friend. Too bad nothing he says or does will convince her that he's a guy and can't possibly be her maid of honor. On top of all of that though; she's also determined to see her dear friend hooked up with someone and in wedded bliss. Feelings begin to grow between Kakashi and Iruka but Kakashi has a lot of rivals for Iruka's affections at the top of the list are Mizuki an OC and of course possessive Naruto and his little bunch of followers who call him Boss, you know who Konohamaru and his little gang of delinquents that's who! Ha!

**Silly Fic dead ahead.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Iruka was fuming, pent up in his home with his twisted ankle. He was very embarrassed by his suitors attentions and displays of affections, each one more outrageous than the other!

And then, Naruto!

Iruka scowled, best not to think of Naruto. His narrowed eyes gazed out of his window searching for the little protective monster, dreading what Naruto was going to come up with next to keep Iruka's honor in tact.

Iruka had a good sense of humor. He loved jokes and pranks, it was all part of his nature and part of his embarrassing genin days; and if this was happening to anyone else, anyone other than him, he would be laughing, no he'd be more than laughing he'd be curled up dying on the floor rolling around in a mixtures of giggles and loud braying geeky snorting laughter.

But this situation was not happening to someone else, this was happening to HIM!

There was nothing to laugh about, dammit! He pouted.

He had a party he had to get going to and he still had no clue who he was going to choose for an escort!

Kakashi

Shiouri

Mizuki

Kakashi, Mizuki, Shiouri, or Kakashi, or Mizuki, or Shiouri, Kakashi, Mizuki, or Shiouri.

AAAAAAAAAAAAG!

Who to choose?

And why must I choose?

It's not like I'm interested in any of them any way. This is all so ridiculous!

I'm not Gay!

He grumbled as he repositioned his body for amore comfortable repose on the couch with his lap desk in place for grading some late papers.

And of course there was Kagome-chan's Mother to consider. He sighed and laid his head back on the couch rest dejectedly. That woman could put a damper on so many things!

* * *

**Meanwhile **in a hidden gathering spot, a place just for conniving planning kids, a gathering was taking place**.**

A group of genin, pre-genin and one anxious kyuubi container paced as he muttered about the "pig headedness" of a certain naïve Sensei.

With one last about face, Naruto stopped muttering, breaking his tirade, he then announced. "I hear he's going to be choosing soon."

His group of soldiers, these curious kids, all looked very put-out with this news.

"Well, we can't have that!" cried an irate Konohamaru. "If Iruka-Sensei gets married he might not be our teacher any more. He might move away with that foreigner!"

"He can't do that." Cried a few more of the upset students.

Hanabi narrowed her eyes. "I agree, in tandem!" she said. "He may marry one of the ninja of our village but what if his husband or wife decides they don't want him teaching at the academy any more?"

"Yeah." Gasped Udon.

Moegi's eyes dampened with tears. "Iruka-sensei is such a push over he'd never deny his spouse. We'll never see him again!"

"Yeah, so he's got to marry one of us!" encouraged Naruto.

"Boss is right." Crowed Konohamaru. "We gotta marry Iruka-Sensei!"

"Right, it's a plan." Said Moegi and Hanabi and Naruto as one.

Udon coughed and dragged one foot awkwardly in the grass. He fidgeted nervously. "I don't know. I'm not ready for marriage."

"Well neither am I." growled the others.

Naruto explained. "You want to keep Sensei here with us or do you want him to marry some low life that will take him away from us?"

"Hell No!" they screamed like a bunch of enraged pigmies.

Udon sighed. "I guess… if it means Iruka-sensei stays with us." He scratched his nose, his allergies were acting up again. He wondered if there was a dog around, Inuzuka or Kakashi-sama summons or Kakashi-sama himself.

"All right! Let's put our plan into action!" roared Naruto enthusiastically.

* * *

Kakashi narrowed his eyes from his hiding place up in the tree overhanging where the little group of genin and pre-genin were huddled.

_More rivals! _

_How cute! He chuckled evily._

_As if they even had a chance, poor kids. Their hearts are in the right place but this was a war they couldn't possibly win, it was a war strictly made for adults only_.

_Now I think I might go pay my sweet dolphin a little pre-naptime visit, hmmn? _

More perverse laughter. Down below Udon and a few other sensitive brats, twitched and sensed trouble while their boss continued to sketch his newest plan in the dirt using stick figures and simple shapes for symbols to explain what attcks, defenses, and strategies they would need to succeed.

* * *

Iruka smiled at his friend, Mizuki who had come to check up on him for the fourth time that afternoon.

Mizuki was currently gathering some ingredients together to make Iruka a lunch.

Iruka looked up from planning the pre-wedding party and the Bachelor party. He thought Karaoke would be fun and maybe a night at the strip club or maybe just go to the kabuki theater? Maybe the puppet theater?

So many choices to consider! The evening couldn't just begin and end at the Ramen restaurant.

Iruka sighed.

Why did such things have to be so difficult?

Weddings! Blah, who needed one, anyway. As far as I'm concerned, I don't need one or want one. I like being a bachelor. No one to answer to, no one to come home to, no sharing of his bank account or…

No sharing laughter

No having someone to snuggle with at the end of the day

No going out to films or the bar or

God, I'm lonely.

Mizuki set the make do lunch in front of him and then sat on the couch next to him and propped Iruka's bandaged foot on to his lap. They then chatted for a little bit while Mizuki rubbed and massaged Iruka's leg, directing some tiny spark of healing energy into his friend's damaged foot.

Then Mizuki kissed the cute toes unexpectedly. Iruka's eyes widened and his heart suddenly speeded up.

He felt strange at that action. His reaction was warm, too warm to be that of a friend. He forced his lungs to breathe, in out, in out.

Mizuki smiled, eyes burning green, molten and inviting.

Iruka gulped. He felt sweat bead on his brow.

"I uh, I, I uh." He stuttered miserably, "I uh ha- have to uh, get ready. Yeah. I need to get ready."

Mizuki frowned. "I'm being patient Iruka. We've been friends forever. Don't you think we would make a good couple? We know each other, we like each other, we're used to one another and our bodies know one another very well."

Iruka blushed crimson. "Wh-what do you mean by that?" asked, demanded Iruka embarrassed.

Mizuki smiled a secret smile and stroked Iruka's cheek. "Search your heart, Iruka. I know it will tell you what there is between us."

Iruka looked into Mizuki's eyes torn. He loved Mizuki. Mizuki had helped him to become chunin and later a teacher. Mizuki had given him shelter and support when his parents had died. Mizuki had been there for him all of his life.

* * *

-memory-

A younger Mizuki and Iruka meet for the first time. Mizuki seems older, acts more mature. He holds Iruka's hand in his and smiles often into the smaller boy's eyes.

Some time into the second year of knowing one another, Iruka had gotten lost again but Mizuki had found him and was guiding him home. Iruka's clothes were torn, stained, and dirty; his hair was loose and speckled with twigs, leaves and pine needles. He had a scraped knee and a thin flesh wound on one cheek, lower lip cracked from hitting a stone on his tumble down a small hill.

"Don't worry Ruka-chan, we're almost home and then I'll help your mom with your bandages and stuff. You had me scared. Your mom was very scared to, f-fran-tic, even." Mizuki used a large word. He was proud that he knew what that word meant.

Iruka rubbed at his eyes, leaking tears still. His knee hurt and his face hurt and he was just glad Mizuki had found him. He held tightly to Mizuki even when they finally got through the gates and back inside the village and walked to Iruka's house, by this point Mizuki was carrying the smaller boy on his back, using limited chakra control to help boost his strength to help him stay strong enough to carry his precious burden, cargo.

Iruka hugged Mizuki tightly. "Mizu-kun." He sniffled and buried his tender face into Mizuki's shoulder. Mizuki was his hero. His friend. His brother. He loved Mizuki a lot.

Mizuki felt a great tenderness flood him and he knew what his destiny was, it was Iruka.

Iruka and him forever.

-end memory-

* * *

Another memory tried to impose itself but Iruka was afraid of it. Alcohol and touch. Mizuki's voice soothing in his ear, and… lips?

_**WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!**_

Mizuki could read Iruka easily. It was only a matter of time before Iruka faced facts. Mizuki hadn't taken advantage precisely it was kind of hard to do when the drunken one was the one feeling you up and begging you for a fuck, practically doing the raping on his own. Mizuki had simply helped out his friend.

Mizuki had eased Iruka's suffering. He had simply done what his friend had asked of him to do, how could that be taking advantage? How could that possibly be seen as wrong? It couldn't be, not when it was Iruka. Not when they both knew who Iruka belonged to.

Iruka puzzled over Mizuki's words trying to match up his childhood memories and later adolescent and adult memories with Mizuki's assuredness.

Iruka knew he had loved Mizuki, probably more than he loved anyone else other than Kagome but he still couldn't believe what Mizuki was implying of him. Feelings change over time. He loved more people now days but still Mizuki was special in Iruka's heart. But Iruka wouldn't necessarily call it "In-Love", love, yes, but not romantic love, no way!

For one thing Iruka sure as hell wasn't gay, no way!

"Just think about it Iruka. I'll give you as much time as you need. But we belong to each other. And I know in your heart you know it as well as me. You and I, Iruka, we're forever. I'll see you tonight and pick you up for the party."

Before Iruka could protest Mizuki was gone.

* * *

**TBC - ****Final chapter coming soon!**

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

Maid of Honor - how soon is this?! ;D

**8/29/2008**

* * *

**Maid of Honor  
**Written by: Jazzy  
Pairing: (eventual) Iruka/Kakashi  
Mizuki is also in the story. Things are a little on the AU side.

**Summary**: THE FINALE

**Silly Fic dead ahead.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Kakashi popped in next for a visit just as Iruka was finalizing his plans for the late evening, known as the "hen" party aka Bachelorette party.

His itcha itcha in his pocket, his one visible eye upturned in his usual angelic smile. That same smile had made any number of people furious with him over the years from lovers to enemy soldiers.

Iruka was as polite and as fetching as ever, even though he looked a little as if he'd been thoroughly smooched. This made Kakashi frown. Who kissed Iruka?

Kakashi blinked, sniffed the area like on of his ninja dogs though his nose was sensitive it wasn't as sensitive as his canine pals'. Kakashi began to gesture in the first part of his summoning when Iruka threw a book at his head.

Iruka had caught Kakashi trying to sniff his house, trying to do it in a sneaky manner which hadn't fooled the academy teacher any.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" roared the piqued Chunin Sensei.

Kakashi shrugged.

"I am not your property!" exclaimed the incensed Iruka.

Again Kakashi grinned. This did not make Iruka happy or calm.

"What do you want Kakashi-san?" demanded Iruka trying to hold on to his temper by a thread. He hated interruptions when he had some heavy thinking to do.

Kakashi continued to grin then stole a kiss from Iruka's pursed unhappy lips before he vamped out of range of Iruka's outraged fist.

"I'll see you tonight Ru-Ru." Teased the infuriating genius, words fading in the whirl of wind and leaves.

* * *

Iruka hated it when Kakashi did his transport Jutsu. He glared at the dying leaves on his carpet. The man was as bad as a badly housebroken mutt as well. Kakashi was such a social coward. He outrages people then runs away from the consequences of his actions. It could almost be enduring if it wasn't always at Iruka's expense.

"Bastard." Grumped Iruka. Unable to explain the blush or the pleased feeling in his heart. This doesn't mean anything! He told himself stubbornly and sternly. But it had been a rather nice kiss, though only a peck on the lips it still made his lower lip tingle and made his stomach flutter in a nice warm way.

"Royal bastard." He sighed. "What am I going to do with you Kakashi?" he asked exasperated but not angry, just mildly annoyed, more fondness than annoyance even.

"Dammit Iruka." He growled. "Stop leading the bastards on. Kagome's mother is right on this one. You have got to make a choice."

"But I'm not gay!"

He looked in the mirror at his reflection and what he could see in that mirror shamed him. Who was that man in that mirror looking at him like that? He blinked, blushed some more then touched his lips with a wandering finger, wondering and tracing the lips both Mizuki and Kakashi had kissed.

"Sure you're not gay." He muttered. And this time he didn't believe it not in his heart not in his head, not anywhere.

There was no denying there was chemistry between him and Kakashi, even chemistry between Mizuki and himself. There always had been with Mizuki. Mizuki had been both admirable hero and big brother to Iruka.

But there had always been something exclusive between them, something special and yet neither of them had been brave enough, not ever, to name that feeling between them, let alone live it openly and bravely in front of other people.

Iruka was again shamed, ashamed of his cowardice, and with that knowledge and acceptance came a bunch of alcohol tinged memories. Iruka felt the tears come. He had wronged Mizuki all of these years. But Mizuki had wronged Iruka as well. Mizuki had lived in silence and taken advantage of his friend.

* * *

- memory -

The first time they were fourteen. They had snuck into an enemy camp and taken the sake, hiding it from their jounin leader and the rest of their team at the end of the mission, the two boys had gotten seriously intoxicated and with it a new feeling of bravery and curiosity. He remembered looking into Mizuki's green eyes, wide and beautiful.

He remembered falling into those eyes, eyes of his friend, the eyes of the one he wanted to love and have his first time with. The one he admired most. He was shaken by those undeniable feelings. Any thoughts of Kagome fled his mind as Mizuki's face neared his own and they kissed.

His very first real kiss. A soft gentle kiss that heated and turned to sloppy messy wet tongues and hungry kisses and fire between his legs. Iruka remembered rubbing insistently against Mizuki's, moaning please for more until Mizuki gave it to him. Mizuki gripped him and touched him, stroking him into a first climax outside of wet-dreams and the privacy of his shower.

-end memory-

* * *

**The present**.

Iruka felt tears sting his eyes as truth blazed outward and pounded against his brain like an ocean surf against rock.

The night had been hazy but very much a mutual pleasuring of each other and it fell more in the line of mission sex than anything else. Mizuki though had thought it was much, much, more.

Iruka knew that now, really knew that. He felt guilt and so much shame he thought he was about to be sick.

"Oh god, oh Mizuki, how I have wronged you, so." He whispered miserably, hugging his couch pillow to his chest. His lap desk fell on the floor, papers scattered every where and mixed graded with non graded ones.

He'd been leading Mizuki along all of this time. He'd been the one taking advantage. Every time he was drunk he knew Mizuki would give him what he needed. He knew Mizuki wouldn't make a big deal of it. Iruka thought it was just sex but now, remembering, he could see Mizuki's gaze, even now that same green eyed gaze, tinged with madness, obsession, and love.

Iruka knew it wasn't going to be pretty choosing some one other than Mizuki. But Mizuki was so intense. Even being Mizuki's friend had sometimes come with danger. Mizuki was volatile, unstable at times, sadistic even, at other times though Mizuki was very much a gentle person, loving and kind. But the Kyuubi attack had changed things made things different for them.

"Oh gods, what am I going to do? I can't not choose Mizuki. And yet, I don't love him as he deserves. I can't put him through more misery. Yet, he loves me, he wants me. But does he want me for the right reasons?" he whispered, deep in brooding thoughts.

There had been a cooling period in their friendship, even now, it was rare to see Mizuki's eyes warm with the intensity of his love and joy. Mizuki was usually kind, even compassionate, but there was also a coldness that ran deep within him. Iruka knew that, had felt it. The cruelty and distain through the years mixed with bouts of warmth and affable friendship, and yes drunken passionate nights.

"Gods, I'm disgusting." Groaned Iruka, depressed. All good thoughts were gone. The night was supposed to be a fun one full of laughter and good cheer. Friends wishing their friend the best of happiness and luck. Reassure their friend that the man or woman of choice was their perfect match, their perfect and wonderful counterpart and the right one for them.

How could Iruka give cheer when he felt like this? How could he stand to go near anyone with the sins he'd committed staining his hands and newly branded in his brain and heart.

"I was evil. What I did was selfish and evil and wrong. And I treated him as little more than some casual sex partner, easily slept with and easily forgotten, tossed away like a used condom into the garbage of the next morning. No wonder he'd been so cold until recently. I'd hate me, hell I do hate me. How do I make it up to him? I love Mizuki. He's my friend, my dearest and best friend. How can he touch me? How can he forgive me for the wrongs I've done him?"

* * *

His conscience tormenting him. He looked in the doorway to find Shiouri standing there with a bouquet of flowers in his hands looking sympathetic and like a shoulder to lean on. But most importantly in Shiouri's eyes there was no judgment, just compassion.

"So, you have finally come to a decision?" asked the gentle samurai.

"No, far from it."

"So I hear. Iruka-kun, you have a good heart and a kind demeanor. You mistreated your friend but now that you know of your sins, you must do your best to try and make up for them. Try to face what you have done and face Mizuki with this truth, and ask him the same that you asked yourself. Does Mizuki know anymore what it is if he even loves you or if it is something less than love but more that emotion of wounded pride and possession?"

Iruka nodded miserably. "You are right. I do. I have to face him and confront him with these truths."

Shiouri greatly daring kissed Iruka's forehead and stroked a kind hand through the loose silk brown locks.

"And remember Iruka, it's not just your fault or just your responsibility. This matter is a combination of both of your actions and it is both of your responsibility. He should have confronted you sooner with the truth of your actions and revelries."

Again Iruka nodded miserably but he couldn't help but feel fully responsible for how his relationship with Mizuki had sickened and grown twisted over the years.

It was his fault.

"Its not your fault." Assured Shiouri gently.

Shiouri was such a comforting and serene presence. Iruka felt deeply attached to him in such a short time and wondered about what it might be like to choose a samurai.

"Shiouri," blushed Iruka, "Will you, will you," he stuttered, "K-k-kiss me p-please, I know I shouldn't ask but…"

Shiouri smiled adoringly and bright as the sun and just as warm. "Yes, Iruka-kun, I would be greatly honored to kiss you. It is my hearts greatest wish to kiss you."

Iruka blushed. Then they kissed.

* * *

**Outside** of Iruka's house an army of wary and outraged genin and pre-genin watched their favorite sensei succumb to the powers of one of the interlopers; as did a silver-haired jounin and a silver-haired green-eyed chunin, green eyed in every sense of the word. Mizuki's eyes narrowed and promised retribution for both Iruka and Shiouri.

Iruka belonged to Mizuki and he would make Iruka pay for asking another to kiss him. Iruka could be forgiven his kiss with Kakashi because Kakashi had stolen his kiss from Iruka and had not been urged in any form or way to make such a move on Mizuki's confused dolphin

Shiouri practically floated out of the house thinking maybe he hadn't lost his chance after all. Not with a kiss like that one had been given to him. It had been so sweet and so good. It had made him ache in all the right places. Searing fire burning in his veins throbbing to life in that part of his body it was uncouth to speak of.

Iruka, my Iruka. He moaned dreamily.

Kakashi again fingered his kunai. Mizuki reached for his weapons scroll and giant shurikan. It was time to make these interlopers pay!

The fight was savage and long drawn out, blood was spilt, bruising was had by all. Shiouri flashed in and out with fancy moves and masterful defenses but Kakashi wasn't a genius for nothing and with the Sharingan eye, no one was going to defeat Kakashi any time soon.

They slashed at each other fought until Kagome and her group of women came upon them.

Kagome roared at them to stop being such useless bastards and to think of Iruka instead of each other, no matter how romantic it was to have three men fight over one's honor or even over one's hand, this was just plain inconsiderate of Iruka's feelings let alone destroying her happiness.

This was her wedding after all and this evening was her hen party which she fully intended to enjoy whether she had to skewer a couple of gentleman for fun or force Iruka into an elopement on the spot with some old goat like that Genma character.

* * *

Meanwhile in the tavern across the street said senbon sucker, choked on his glass of beer as a sudden dangerous cold feeling snuck up his spine.

It was the same feeling he had when Raidou hinted at the m-word, marriage.

He shuddered in fear. He gestured a protection sign, warding him from evil luck.

Monogamy was still a fresh concept for him and he didn't want to ruin it with marriage.

* * *

Quickly the three men retreated to lick their wounds and to prepare for the evening of bachelor and bachelorette parties.

* * *

Some, one and a half, hours later…

Outside Iruka's home, that fated evening, three grown men circled one another, eyes narrowed, each glaring at the other, each with a boutonniere, corsage, in hand. Each dressed in perfect outfits meant for a night of fun and romance.

Oh but how kind is destiny and fate?

If they only knew then what was to happen they would have been looking everywhere an in every place rather than at one another. Three adult rivals without a worry in the world but that of their future with Iruka Sensei. They really shouldn't have discounted the pip-squeaks. Children like mongrels were fierce in devotion and protection of their loved one. The Adults would pay for not paying attention to the dangers they were in.

Iruka was going to get dressed up for Kagome's party but he didn't feel like it and with three would-be husbands on his door step he didn't feel like putting up with the aggravation of female clothes. He put on a simple relaxed kimono, no extra frills.

He hobbled to his door glared at the dressed-up shinobi and samurai. Each one was wearing a smile on their faces. Iruka was suspicious of such smiles especially when every one of the faces presented to him had at least one bruise on it.

"What the hell happened this time?" he demanded exasperated and at his tolerance limit.

"You Have To Choose." The three men growled as one, also at their limits and breaking all at the same time.

Iruka gaped for a moment before he exploded. Volcano Iruka was not a pretty sight and worse was the feeling of a hard cane jabbed into your belly then over your head with such speed and strength it downed all three men at once, then Iruka harrumphing all the way walked on his injured foot not even feeling the stabs of pain from his ankle, such was his adrenaline and rage.

* * *

on reaching his destination, He sat down at the bar of Ichiraku and glared at anyone who came near him, especially Kagome.

Kagome sweatdropped.

"I didn't mean to cause you so much trouble or misery Iruka." Pleaded Kagome. "I just wanted your happiness. I wanted us to live our dreams of childhood, that's all. I'm sorry Iruka. I screwed up didn't I?"

Iruka shook his head and downed his Shirley temple all in one gulp. "No, Kagome. This is no one's fault but those three idiots. We're here to have fun. This is your big day, Kagome. Lets not talk about upsetting things, lets just get it on. I have a huge list of things planned for this evening and I am not going to ruin this for you or for myself. Once I accepted being your Made of Honor I grew to like it and take some pride in it. I wont have this ruined because I have three idiots trying to get me into their beds. So lets have fun. Ramen time! Karaoke time, then Kabuki and the ridiculous puppet play at the opera house."

Kagome was joyed that her friend had forgiven her. The night was pretty wild. Iruka was more drunk than he had ever been. The night turned into a strange game of run and hide, chase and capture. When the morning came, Iruka was dazed and in some pain. He blinked at his surroundings non of it familiar to him. It looked like a war had been fought and won here. Banners were torn, the walls were decorated with cake and food, disheveled couples groaning and coming awake one by one, wincing from the light of day.

Slowly ever so slowly memory came back to him and he clutched at his pained throbbing head. His clothes were thankfully still in tact and on his body. So he hadn't had sex, thank gods for that small mercy! However he knew a classroom of genin and pre-genin who were going to regret waging war on Iruka sensei's boyfriends in the name of marriage and staying in Konoha to forever be their Iruka-sensei, their teacher forever and never leave them.

Kakashi was snuggled into his chest, one hand groping Iruka's peck and the other well… groping something entirely inappropriate below and barely covered by his kimono. Iruka disentangled his morning erection from warm lively fingers and on seeing the gold band around his finger and that of Kakashi's finger a matching one. Iruka's scream woke the rest of the struggling hung over party goers.

It took some time for Iruka to stop hyperventilating let alone calm down enough to accept the facts.

There had been a kissing contest, a singing contest, a jutsu contest, and Kakashi won every single one of them and with the winnings, as Kagome promised, Iruka's hand in marriage.

Iruka glared at his friend, feeling betrayed. "How could you do that to me?"

"I'm sorry." Apologized Kagome, ashamed. "I was drunk, you know I do crazy things when I'm drunk."

Iruka was flabbergasted. "And how did Mizuki take it?"

"It wasn't good Iruka, but the kids took care of it. Right now Mizuki is undergoing psychiatric evaluation." Pityingly, Kagome said. "Poor Mizu-kun. I never knew he was that unstable."

Iruka felt another flash flood of guilt spread through him. I did this. I sent him over the edge.

Kakashi hugged his husband tightly. "It was no one's fault Iruka. He's been ill for some time. But now he'll finally get the help he needs. He's your friend Iruka. He loved you. He still does in some very twisted ways."

"Trust me when I tell you; you do not want Mizuki while he's this unstable. No one should be with a person that unstable." Insisted Kakashi.

"He was about to kill you, if it hadn't been for the kids looking after you, and Naruto in particular doing his "Bunshin" you would have had a giant shurikan in the back. Meanwhile the rest of the party was a huge success and a giant bang. You know us jounin, Ru-Ru, we're a wild bunch. Anything with a fight in it and we adore it. Look, Kagome is happy." Pointed Kakashi.

Iruka saw that indeed his friend looked energized in spite of their dear friend's incarceration.

"And what of Shiouri?" Iruka asked.

"This time it wasn't a draw, I won. He was injured but not seriously. He will be sad but happy for you. He's threatened to behead me if I don't treat you well." Kakashi's characteristic grin was in play full force.

For some reason Iruka's heart turned to mush at his usually oh so aggravating expression. Perhaps it was the hand under his kimono doing a little unauthorized petting. His knees were going weak on him and Kakashi swooped him up into his arms and then teleported them away to Kakashi's bachelor pad.

* * *

The wedding was a success, Iruka cried and waved his friend goodbye as the newly married couple made their getaway in a richly decorated horse drawn carriage. Kakashi at his side. Shiouri wished him well and gave Kakashi a look that promised the next time they would meet if he had news of any sort of mistreatment of Iruka it would be Kakashi's last day on earth.

Kagome's parents gave a grudging appreciation for all of Iruka's hard work and miraculously pulling off a successful made of honor role.

Meanwhile genin and pre-genin were still cleaning up the war zone with toothbrushes, newly purchased and taken out of their allowances and missions pays.

They had forgotten who they were dealing with. How could they have forgotten just how cruel their sensei could be? Who'd be insane enough to marry him any way?

Why again was it that they had feared the leave taking of Iruka-sensei?

They glared at Naruto and at Konohamaru. This was their fault.

Iruka clones kept a watchful eye on the troublesome brats, keeping them in line.

"And once you're done here, you'll be scrubbing out the academy, and then once you're done with that, you bunch of stalking war mongers, you'll have homework, piles and piles of it, for months!" Evil insane laughter came from the lead clone.

Again all children turned to Naruto and glared. Now they knew why their parents had warned them to stay away from the blonde, no matter how cool he was, and how great a ninja he was, he was also trouble, with a capital T.

"So help me Konohamaru, scrub dammit, scrub, put more elbow grease into it!" commanded general Iruka, "And you, Naruto, why are you looking as if you're a chased rabbit? This is the last time you guys join forces and wage war on those of higher rank than your selves. What kind of children have I raised?! Well by all the gods in heaven and in hell you will learn this lesson; if it's the last lesson any of you learn! Conspiracy is punishable by death by paperwork and hard labor, yeah!" He roared. A little overtaken by the power he had over these kids.

The kids groaned and whined but continued to scrub even as their evil teacher ate ramen and laughed insanely from time to time from the sidelines.

Iruka was so mean!

Why couldn't he have married that samurai guy? Then Iruka-sensei would be far, far, away and none of them would be here on the weekend cleaning up a battlefield they had created with their talents and misplaced concerns and affections for Iruka-sensei.

Hanabi glared at Konohamaru the hardest. She would get him special for this. No matter how much she had loved Iruka-sensei it was disgraceful that a Hyuuga should be punished in this way.

"Hanabi!" screamed Iruka, like a shrew.

Hanabi sweat-dropped and returned to her scrubbing. The love was dead. Okay maybe not, not when Iruka-sensei looked all soft and snuggly and just like her cute little stuffed dolphin plushy hidden under her mattress along with all the other incriminating evidence of her crush on her Academy sensei.

The original Iruka and Kakashi were outlined by the setting sun. In the cliché romantic stance out of romance films and books.

Hanabi sighed. Then turned her attentions once more to plotting revenge on Konohamaru. She'd marry Konohamaru and then she'd make him pay, forever! Hahahahaha!

Konohamaru twitched and felt a chill of doom run down his little spine. Hanabi was a witch. He better watch his back as well as his future as the Hokage!

* * *

The End

* * *

Yes, it was a little rushed, and I apologize about that, please forgive my mistakes. However I wanted to finish this story so I can focus on the other stories in my menagerie. I will eventually come back to this story and revise it. It deserves a little revision, and once that is done you will find it, the more adult version at Adult FanFiction Archive.

Again I wish to thank all those kind people who left me feedback or just simply put this story into their favorites. Its greatly appreciated.

Thank you so much.  
Sincerely,  
jazzy


End file.
